Shewolf
by Monster from Hell
Summary: The 3rd story in monster series. Starlight and her monsters are now with the gang, but as days pass, she senses something, something half-human and half-animal/monster... This is has yaoi, KuramaXHiei. Don't like don't read, simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of YYH.

**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

Two weeks passed as Starlight, Daylight, Fenrir, and Ghost tried to settle in a new place. But as each day passed, Starlight became uneasy. Fenrir and Ghost can feel what she's feeling, but they are unsure what is causing her to be uneasy. Everyone else thinks she is just not used to being in a new place, but Fenrir thinks otherwise.

Up in the night sky, the moon and stars shine as brightly as they usually do, with Starlight sitting next near the temple steps, listening for anything unusual. Fenrir walked next to her. He quietly sat down, curling his tail around his feet, "What's wrong?"

Starlight did not look at him, "There is something out there, something meaning to do harm." She kept looking into the forest, looking for any movement or the creature that gives off such a foul odor of blood and rotting flesh and…something else. This really gets Fenrir's attention, "Like what?"

Starlight closed her eyes, "Like a female in heat, a female looking for a mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll try to go back and fix them, until then…see ya later.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of YYH.

**Chapter 2**

Three months and a couple of weeks later, everyone returned to school, for the ones that did go to school anyway, which was a couple of months and a week earlier. Everything seems to have returned to normal, with the exception of Starlight and Daylight, now living with Genkai in her home. On the first night, Starlight disappeared with Fenrir and Ghost accompanying her. Daylight didn't worry about her though. She soon came back and from there they try to adjust to the new environment. The next day, Starlight disappeared again, but to the Spirit World library. For the three months and the two weeks, she read every single book they own. Starlight now returned to the temple and is now beginning her new training session.

The morning sunlight shined through the curtains. The warmth of the sunlight came upon Kurama. He stirred and sat up. He looked at the clock to see the time then looked down at Hiei. Smiling, Kurama leaned down, placing his lips on top of Hiei's. Hiei stirred, clenching Pooky closer to his body. Hiei opened his eyes to look at Kurama, "Why do you do that?" Kurama smiled sweetly, "Do what?" Hiei sat up, "Waking me up with a kiss. You started doing this ever since we came home, why?" Kurama kept smiling sweetly at Hiei, "It's the only way I can wake you and," Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's check, caressing it very gently, "I love kissing you." Kurama joined his lips with Hiei's again. The kiss soon became more intense and passionate. Hiei moaned into the kiss. Kurama then gently removed Pooky from Hiei's hands and set him down on the nightstand. The kiss grew even more intense and passionate. Hiei moaned more with Kurama moving his body on top of him. He then moved one of his hands up Hiei's thigh and then under his shirt. Hiei gasped in surprise, but soon moaned when Kurama placed several kisses on his neck. After planting one more kiss, Kurama trailed his tongue back to Hiei's mouth and then pulled away, looking right into Hiei's flushed face, "You're sensitive, like the night we made love." Hiei's face became redder. Kurama chuckled, "And you're cute when you blush." "I am not." Hiei closed his eyes with Kurama chuckling. He moved himself against Hiei, catching him off guard, causing him to cry out. Hiei blushed very badly with Kurama smiling. He leaned down, gave Hiei one more kiss before hearing a knock and his mom's voice, "Shuichi, Hiei, breakfast is ready." Kurama place another final kiss on Hiei's lips before moving himself from on top of Hiei, "We'll be down in a minute." "Okay." His mother replied. Kurama got out of bed and began gathering his clothes. Hiei stayed lying in the bed…until he felt sick to his stomach. Kurama briefly saw Hiei put one of his hands up to his mouth before hearing him vomit in the bathroom of his room.

Concerned, Kurama rushed to the bathroom. As soon as he got there, he could see Hiei panting over the toilet bowl, seeing him vomit a second later. He walked over to Hiei and started to rub his back, trying to soothe him. After a few more rubs and vomits, Hiei looks at Kurama, "Are you feeling better?" Hiei put a hand to his own mouth again, "I'm…not sure." Kurama flushed the toilet and then helped Hiei stand up, holding him close to his body. "How long have you been feeling unwell?" Hiei leaned against Kurama while removing his hand, "For about a week." Kurama held Hiei closer to himself, "Have you been able to keep anything down?" Hiei put a hand back up to his mouth again, "Most of the time…" Kurama lifted up one of his hands and touched Hiei's forehead, "You don't have a fever," Kurama touched Hiei's cheek with the same hand, feeling warmth from Hiei, "you don't have a cold either." He then placed his hand in one more place…Hiei's stomach… Hiei was startled for a bit but relaxed a second later, "Do you have the stomach flu?" Hiei moved Kurama's hand away from his stomach and placed it on his heart, "No, I'm sure I don't have the flu." Kurama smiled, "You still might want to go get checked out by Genkai, or even Yukina, just to be sure there's nothing serious." Hiei looked away while closing his eyes, "And what makes you think I will go?" Hiei didn't see the seductive smile Kurama has on his face, "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I can change your mind."

Kurama breathed on Hiei's neck, catching him off guard again. Hiei gasped, "Kurama…what are you doing?" All Kurama did was chuckle before his hands traveled slowly over Hiei's thighs, stomach, chest, sides and back up again. He then placed his soft, warm lips on Hiei's neck, kissing down his neck, "Kurama…why…are you…doing this?" Kurama spoke seductively while still kissing Hiei's neck, "I would like to make love with you again. I really enjoyed it and I know you did as well." Hiei moaned and blushed very badly with Kurama's words and with his hands still roaming slowly over Hiei's body. Panting, Hiei spoke, "Don't you have to go to school?" Hiei felt Kurama's lips press against his neck in a smile, "It's Friday. I don't think my mom will mind and there is nothing special happening at school and," Kurama slipped one of his hands between Hiei's legs, earning a quick cry from him, "I rather stay home with you." Hiei finally gave in, "Okay…okay I'll go see Genkai." Kurama removed his hands and kissed Hiei's neck one more time, "Then I'll leave you alone to get dressed." He left the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with Hiei's clothes. After getting ready and brushing out the bitter taste of vomit from his mouth, Hiei went back into the room to see a shirtless Kurama turn towards him. Hiei immediately blushed, remembering arching into Kurama feeling his skin against his own.

He quickly turned away turned away before Kurama noticed. He then walked over to the bed and pick up his sword which he had laying against the wall. Once he put his sword underneath his cloak, he felt Kurama's hands on him again, "Kurama." "Yes?" Kurama shifted his hands up to Hiei's chest and shoulder, moving the clothing aside to reveal Hiei's neck, "What are you doing now?" Kurama breathed on his neck before answering, "I want to hold you like this before we go downstairs." Kurama began sucking on Hiei's neck, making him lightly cry out, "Kurama…you're going to leave a mark." Hiei could feel Kurama smile, "That's the idea." After a while of sucking on Hiei's neck, Kurama stopped and fixed Hiei's cloak to hide his new love-bite on him. Hiei turned around to face Kurama with a deep blush on his face, "Are you ready to go downstairs yet?" Smiling, Kurama placed his lips on Hiei's, then pulled away, "Now I am." He took Hiei's hand in his and grabbed his book bag. Shiori was about to call for her son and Hiei again but stopped herself when she spotted them coming down the stairs.

She smiled, "Good morning. Did you two sleep well?" Kurama smiled back at her, "Good morning Mom, and yes, we did." Shiori's smile grew more, "That's good. You two still have time to eat if you like. The food is on the table." Kurama kept his smile, "Thank you, Mom." He then lightly nudged Hiei. He briefly looked at Kurama before looking towards Shiori, but not directly in her eyes, "Thank you." Shiori smiled at him, "You're welcome dears." She then walked into the kitchen. When they were done eating, Kurama and Hiei went to the front door. Kurama then grabbed ahold of Hiei once again, giving him one long, good kiss. Once they parted, Kurama looked at Hiei's eyes, "Be careful on your way to the temple and on your way back to me." Hiei gave Kurama an unexpected hug, "I promise." The door opened and a second later, Hiei flitted away towards Genkai's temple. Shiori walked up next to Kurama, "I know this is none of my business, but where is Hiei going?" Kurama looked at her, "He's going to see Genkai. He wasn't feeling well this morning." Shiori looked in the direction Hiei went, "I see. I sure do hope he feels better and finds out what's making him ill."

After a few minutes and miles away from Genkai's temple, Hiei stopped on a branch. Leaning against the tree's trunk, Hiei traced his hands over his body where Kurama has touched him. He arched away from the tree trunk as he remembered Kurama's hands on him. After a little while later of lightly moaning, Hiei stopped and closed his eyes. The reason why he was nervous about Kurama's touches is that he's still not used to the idea of joining bodies with him. Hiei straightened up and looked back at the town before heading towards Genkai's temple again.

Upon arriving at the temple, Hiei could see Starlight standing outside with Fenrir's training shadows surrounding her. As he came closer, he noticed that Starlight's bandana that she usually wears around her forehead is now on her eyes. When Hiei came even closer, he could hear Starlight's voice, "Why do I have to be blindfolded again?" Fenrir sat down next to the tree Hiei is in, "It's your turn to use your senses other than your eyesight, especially now that you have completed them." Starlight shifted a pole she has in one of her hands to the other, "But, why have my eyes covered?" Starlight raised her free hand to her bandana and barely began lifting it off her eyes when one of Fenrir's training shadows smacked her hand with its own pole. Starlight let go of her bandana, dropping down her hand immediately after being struck. "You depend on your eyes too much when you go against your opponents. You need to remember that any opponent you face has a chance to blind you." Starlight waved her hand back and forth to shake the pain out of her hand, "Okay, just tell me what to do." Hiei had enough with watching Starlight. Besides, he came here to see Genkai. He then flitted to the temple doors and, as he was about to open it, the doors slide to the side, revealing Yukina.

Once she saw Hiei standing there, she smiled and gave him a hug, "Hi, brother." Hiei hugged her in return, "Hello Yukina." She pulled away from him with a small frown on her face, "Why haven't you visited me for the last couple of weeks?" Hiei took Yukina's hands in his, "I'm sorry. I was spending time with Shiori and I haven't been feeling well." Yukina looked at Hiei with a worried expression on her face, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but Kurama insisted that I come and see Genkai, to make sure it's nothing serious." Yukina gave him a small smile, "If there is something, I'm sure Genkai can help you or even Daylight." Hiei nodded and quietly sighed as Yukina brought him into the home and closed the door. She led him to a room where Genkai was in. Once they entered the room, Genkai gave them a smile, "It's about time you came in." Now it's Daylight's turn to smile at them, "He was probably watching Starlight get her ass kicked by Father's training shadows." Hiei put his hands in his pockets, "All I saw was Starlight getting her hand smacked from trying to remove her blindfold." Daylight's smile grew, "Yeah, that's Starlight for you. She's always tries to disobey our father but she fails every time." She then stood up, seeing and sensing that he came here is to see Genkai, "Well, I'm going to watch Starlight. It's always entertaining to see her get smacked around, and see how long it takes her to learn." Daylight looked over at Yukina, smiling sweetly at her, "Would you like to see how Father challenges Starlight? If we're lucky, we should be able to see her get knock on her butt." Yukina gave her a small frown, "Will she be hurt?" Daylight's smile turned into a small one, "Nah, she doesn't get hurt that much anymore, especially with all the training Father puts her through." Yukina looked at her face carefully. Daylight gave her a reassuring smile. Yukina looked at her brother with Daylight walking past her.

When he didn't say anything or even move, Yukina turned and began following after Daylight. "Yukina…?" She turned back around to face Hiei, "After I'm done talking with Genkai, I can stay for a while if you want." Hiei saw Yukina start smiling sweetly again. She nodded once before turning again and following Daylight. Genkai stood up from her seat and looked directly at Hiei, "What is the reason you wanted to see me?" Hiei looked at her, "I have been feeling ill, but I can't tell what it is." Genkai crossed her arms, "Did you check with Kurama?" "I have, he is not sure what it is but he thinks it's the stomach flu." Genkai walked past him and out of the room. Hiei turned around and did the same. She led him into a room and lightly closed the door once he's inside.

A pole hit Starlight behind her ankle, making her trip for the twentieth time. Daylight burst out laughing, "Really? Again?" Starlight growled and jumped back up on her feet, "Shut up! I can't concentrate with you making fun of me." Daylight continued to laugh, until Starlight had enough and threw up the pole to get it up into a certain position, and when it came down she grabbed it and threw it directly at Daylight. She quieted up when she saw the pole heading towards her, but before impact a foot away it disintegrated into a black mist, reappearing back into her hands. Starlight looked at her in the direction Daylight is in, "I warned you, didn't I?" Just a she finished that, a training shadow's pole hit Starlight so hard on the back, she fell to the ground. A moment later, all twenty-one training shadows' poles are on all different points of her body, especially on her vital organs. Fenrir shook his head, "Congratulations, Starlight. You're dead again, for the fortieth time." Starlight laid there motionless, "I don't feel like training today." Fenrir growled at her, "You will finish this training today, whether you like it or not. You need to use your other senses in order to defeat my shadows." Starlight sighed, turning over after the shadows' removed their poles from her body, "Fine, but how do I use them?" Fenrir sighed and walked over to Starlight, looking down at her, "I suppose I can give you some advice, since you're not quite an animal." Starlight sat up with Fenrir moving away from her to give her room.

She looked over at Fenrir, still blindfolded, "So?" Fenrir turned around and walked back to his spot next to the tree. After he sat down, he spoke again as Starlight stood up, "Listen carefully to your opponent's movements, their breathing, their heartbeats, and their blood flowing through their veins. Those will make you see your opponent without actually seeing them." "Okay." Starlight raised her pole to hold in both of her hands. She waited for her heartbeat to calm down before doing what Fenrir told her. Once her heart returned to its normal rhythm, she began listening for the shadows. Starlight didn't hear anything for quite some time but she stayed still and listened. Then she picked up something, a single heartbeat. Starlight shifted her footing, turning her head slightly to the side, where she heard the single heartbeat.

She became completely still once again, listening very carefully then there it was again, the single heartbeat. Starlight didn't move this time as she searched for the owner of the heart. As time passed, she began to hear more than one heart. She stayed where she stood to hear more and soon heard their every movement, breathing, heartbeats, and their flowing blood. Starlight did not speak or even moved when one shadow approached her with its pole raised up into the air, aiming to strike her over her head. At the very last minute, Starlight rose up her pole with both of her hands, stopping the shadow's pole a few inches above her head, catching it and Fenrir by surprise. Starlight thrust the shadow's pole away from her then used her pole to strike it across the gust making it fall to one knee. Another shadow approached Starlight before she was able to get rid of the shadow on the ground. She struck it in the stomach with the end of her pole then moved it away to strike it again which knocked it to the ground. As soon as she did that, all the shadows started attacking her.

Starlight, after a few minutes, turned all twenty-one training shadows into black mists. She then posed with her pole raised on the right side of her head and became still. Fenrir grinned, "Well done, but will you be able to fight against your next opponent?" With that, Fenrir let out a strong howl. Starlight turned her head to the side, listening for her opponent as a large black mist swirled around a few feet in front of her, creating a training shadow that was just a little larger than the other shadows. When the shadow appeared, Hiei and Genkai came over to the table Yukina and Daylight are sitting. Hiei sat down next to his sister while noticing Starlight's position and the training shadow. Yukina looked over at Hiei, poured him some tea as well as for Genkai, before turning back to Starlight, wondering what she was going to do next. Starlight didn't hear a single sound from the shadow which got her stumped. The shadow flitted away from its spots and began circling Starlight. She heard it move but it moved so fast that the sounds of it flitting away made it sound like it was coming from all around her. Hiei looked over at Daylight, "What happened to the other shadows?" Daylight didn't turn to look at him, "She finally was able to defeat them, and now Father has this new shadow, but I doubt she will be able to beat it. It's moving so fast that I can't even tell where it is actually at." Hiei smirked; if she couldn't see the shadow then if she ever went against him, she'll lose quickly.

Starlight didn't move from her position. Fenrir shifted himself, wonder what she was going to do. An exact minute went by before the shadow finally had enough of running around and drew its sword. Once its blade is drawn, it headed straight for Starlight meaning to cut her in half. Starlight gripped the pole tightly then jabbed it into the ground to her right and flipped out of the way. The training shadow's blade hit the ground the very second Starlight moved out of the way. The shadow slowly straightened up before quietly turning towards Starlight. Its glowing red eyes glaring at her, even though she couldn't see them, she could feel them. It disappeared from where it stood and reappeared behind Starlight. She moved out of the way again but this time the shadow brought out a pole and lightly tapped one of her ankle higher than normal, which made her land on her back. Upon landing on the ground, Starlight brought up her pole in front of her as the shadow came down on her with its sword aiming to cut her in half again.

Fenrir watched carefully at both Starlight and the shadow as both of them struggled against each other's strength. After losing some strength and the shadow's sword coming closer to her, Starlight got one of her legs from underneath the shadow and kicked it right in its face. The kick didn't do much to the shadow so she kicked it multiple times until it finally stood up and backed away holding its face. Starlight flipped up and away from it in the opposite direction, giving her time and space to think about what to do next.

Daylight and the others watched as they continued to eat and drink and with the shadow coming at Starlight again. Starlight held up her pole horizontally, hoping to stop the shadow's sword but the shadow just cut through it with ease. She moved back and away from it again, dropping her halved pole as she did so. The shadow suddenly appeared behind Starlight, raising its clenched fist, aiming at Starlight's back. She noticed it behind her and when it raised its fist, she dodged it and moved away again. Everyone could see the shadow smirk. The shadow straightened up while looking at Starlight with the smirk still on its face. It then opened its mouth and spoke, but instead of it sounding like a human, it sounded as if it was whispering only at a normal voice level. But whatever it said sure touched a nerve. Starlight let out a growl then straightened up with her energy level rising. She gathered energy into her left hand but it appeared invisible, meaning everyone can feel it but it can't be seen of the color or what it looked like. The shadow is suddenly taken aback; it didn't realize that she would react in this way or even react at all. Starlight built up more energy and underneath the blindfold she closed her eyes, concentrating on the single shadow. When she started this fight with this shadow, she couldn't hear or even 'see' him unless he was close but as she built her energy she can see him as clear as day. Fenrir smirked, 'That's it. Show your hidden power to your opponent when they think they have won. Doing so will always catch them off guard.' If Starlight wasn't blindfolded she would be glaring at the stunned shadow right now, speaking with the same voice as she did towards Daylight that one night, "Would you mind saying that again?" Hiei looked at her with surprise, 'It's that voice again.'

Starlight gave a smirk which matched her voice, "Come on, I dare you to say it again!" She ran straight to the shadow. It jumped up into the air once she came close enough, but that's what she was hoping it to do. Starlight also jumped up and knocked him harshly back to the ground face first. Once he flipped over, Starlight landed on his chest. The shadow tried to knock her off of him but she countered all his attacks until she found a spot where to put her energy. Starlight put her hand with the built up energy and placed it top of the shadow's heart. The shadow froze once he felt her hand on him, but nothing happened. He dared to look up at Starlight's face, and to his surprise, found the blindfold was not on her eyes anymore, seeing her eyes, he saw how much hatred she had in them. Starlight's smirked appears to have disappeared earlier because she didn't have it on her face now, "You people think you can do what you want, but I'll finish you off one by one." The shadow looked at her with sadness, "And I'm starting with you." Starlight released her energy which began to tear apart the shadow's body. His last thought was, 'How can such a child have this much anger and hatred?' seconds before becoming nothing but a black mist. Starlight stood up before replacing her bandana on her forehead from around her neck, once she did so, she looked over to Fenrir. He closed his eyes and walked over to her, "What did I do wrong?" Fenrir stopped right in front of her as he took down the training barrier, "Surprisingly, you did nothing wrong." Starlight looked away from him with her eyes for a few seconds before turn back to him, "Do I train again tomorrow at the same time as today?" Fenrir looked up at her, "No, you done exactly what you're supposed to do. Now it's you job to remember what it was like to fight blind and learn from it." Starlight nodded, "Ok, so what do I do with my time now?" Fenrir snorted, "Heck do I know. I don't want to know what teenagers do around in this time and age but do something." Starlight smiled, "That's what you said last time when we first went to America."

Fenrir snorted again and walked up to the porch of Genkai's house and laid down, curling up to a ball, "All I want to do now is sleep." Starlight watched him for a little bit until Ghost came from under the porch stairs. He looked around and saw Fenrir curled up, "Gee, why do you sleep more now a day?" Fenrir didn't lift his head and kept silent. "I think it's best if we leave him alone. He hasn't slept this much in years. It's about time I give him a break." Ghost looked towards Starlight, "And your training?" Starlight readjusted her bandana, "Completed." Daylight got up from her seat and walked over to Starlight while seeing her dust herself off, "Here…" Starlight looked towards her as she threw something at her. She caught it, only to realize they are a set of car keys. Starlight gave Daylight a questionable look, "Why do you go take a ride around town? It's better than sitting around all day doing nothing." Starlight smiled, "I think I'll do that…after I change clothes." Daylight laughed a little, "You might want to wash off first, just a suggestion." Starlight stretched, "I think I should." Daylight then gave Starlight a smirk and threw a punch towards her face.

Starlight dodged it and glared at Daylight. She kept on smirking as she continued to repeatedly throwing punches at her. Starlight blocked and dodges all the punches but was getting tired of it. The other three in Genkai's home, watched the two sisters as they kept 'fighting' with each other. After first Daylight surprised them by throwing the first punch but it seemed okay since the attacks seemed sloppy, in Genkai's eyes.

Starlight really didn't like this one bit, "Quit it!" and with that, Starlight make a counter attack that knocked Daylight off her feet and made another attack with a kick that made Daylight hit the ground not too softly and slide a few feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing throwing punches out of nowhere and so sloppy at that?" Daylight stood up slowly and staggered before straightening up before looking at Starlight while holding her stomach that received Starlight's kick, "So, you've noticed." Daylight cracks a smile, "I just wanted to see how much stronger you've become." Daylight bent down a bit, groaning in pain, "You defiantly gotten stronger and you didn't take it easy on me with that kick." Starlight still glared at her, "Like hell I would. You know that reason why from last time and with Father's words." Daylight smiled again, "Yes, I know, but, ow." Daylight bent down a little, "I thought you ease up a bit. I've gotten my answer from that kick." Starlight walked towards the temple, "As if." Daylight smiled, and once Starlight was out of sight and hearing range, she knelt down with Genkai walking over to her, "Are you alright?" Daylight looked up at her with pain written all over her face, "If it means in total agony and alive, then yes?"

Genkai chuckled, "You must have done something terrible to deserve a kick like that." Daylight staggered as she stood up, trying to straighten up, "As far as I am concerned, I don't remember doing anything that would make her hit me so hard." Genkai looked towards where Starlight disappeared, "Hmm, doesn't she seem to use anger in her attacks lately?" Daylight looked at her, "Huh?" Genkai turned to her, "You haven't noticed?" Daylight looked up at the sky and thought about it, "Now that you mentioned it, she has." Genkai put her hands behind her back, "Do you have any idea why?" Daylight tried relaxing her body before speaking again, "Well, she did say that something's bothering her ever since we can here, but nothing more than that." Genkai took her hands from her back and crossed them in front of her, "You know…I do feel something strange ever since we came back. It's difficult to point it out though." Daylight nodded, "We'll find out soon enough."

A few minutes passed since the final bell rung for class to start. Kurama sat in his sit, waiting patiently, but bored, for the teacher. "What is taking the teacher so long?" One student commented impatiently with Kurama looking up from his book over at the student for a second before returned back to the line he was one. Another whole minute went by before the teacher made their entrance into the room, "Finally…? Who's that?" One student said when the teacher came in but is also accompanied by another person. A young teenage girl with long ponytail that reached her butt stood next to the teacher as the teach spoke to get everyone's attention, "Class, we have a new student today." Everyone, with the exception of Kurama who got to an interesting part in his book to look up, looked at the teacher in surprise, "But today is Friday. Why come to school on a Friday?" The teacher cleared his throat to silence the students before they continued on. Once it was silent, the teacher continued, "This is Maya…"

Kurama paused, 'Maya?' He finally looked up from his book to see the girl standing next to the teacher. She was looking around the room at the other students as the teacher continued, "She will be joining our class this semester. I hope all of you be kind to her and answer any questions she may have." He turned to Maya, "Now, you may be shy and that's okay but what seat would you like?" All the students, especially the boys, which have empty seats next to them, raised their hands, "She can sit next to me." "I would help her." Maya smiled and looked around the classroom again before spotting a seat to her liking. She turned to the teacher, "I'll take that one over there." The teacher saw where she was looking and smiled, "Wise choice. Now, please, take your seat so I can begin class." Maya smiled, "Yes sir." Everyone watched her as she made her way down a row a desks, hoping she chose the seat next to them. Kurama also watched her to see where she ended up. And soon everyone found out what seat she chose, with some disappointed or jealous. Kurama watched her sit herself down in the empty seat next to him.

A second later, the teacher began his lesson for the day. Kurama put his book away and started paying attention to the teacher. Everything seemed as it always does until Kurama heard someone call his human name, "Shuichi Minamino?" Kurama heard the voice come the side of him. He turned and faced the girl named Maya. She looked at him for a couple of seconds before speaking again, "I knew it was you when I saw you. It's been a while, hasn't it, and your hair?" The teacher cleared his throat, "I know it's your first day of school and all, but that does not give you permission to speak while I'm speaking, and I doubt your mom would like hearing that you got detention on your first day of school, am I right?" Some students snickered as Maya blushed, "Yes sir." The teacher nodded and returned to his lesson with Maya whispering to Kurama, "We'll talk later, okay?" He looked at her, acknowledging that he heard her then looked back to the front again.

"I can't believe Daylight did that to me! That lazy ass..." Starlight started up her car then leaned back against her seat. She began relaxing until she heard someone knocking on her window. She looked out to see Daylight standing there with a smile. Glaring at her, Starlight brought down the window, "What do you want now?" Daylight slightly pouted, "Oh, don't be that way." Starlight growled, "Whatever." Silence came between them, until Starlight spoke again, with words in laced with deadly poison if Daylight wasn't careful, "Do you need something else?" Daylight kindly smiled, "Why, yes, please? I need you to get me these." Starlight snatched the paper out of Daylight's hands with Daylight letting go before the paper tore in two. Starlight looked over the list, completely annoyed, "First, you give me a grocery list, now you give me a material list, what's next a soul list?" Daylight laughed, "I'm cruel as a sister but not a monster." Starlight glared over at her, "You should be a monster…a lazy monster at that and a fat one." Daylight made a girlish sound of disbelief, "I'm not lazy and I am defiantly not fat!" Starlight couldn't help but laugh at that, but slowly frowned, "Damn, you made me laugh." Daylight smiled again, "I'd figure that I should kill two birds with one stone since you want to drive for a while and we won't waste any gas, and…" Daylight paused to see how Starlight would react to her next words, "You won't hurt Mother that much." Starlight calmed down and relaxed at the mention of 'Mother', she sighed, "I guess you're right."

Starlight shifted her car into gear, "Is there anything else you want before I go?" Daylight thought about it, "No, I don't think so." Starlight leaned back against her seat again, "Knowing you, you think of something else." Yukina, Hiei, and Genkai stood near the steps leading up to Genkai's temple seeing Starlight off, or more like watching the sisters fight, again. Genkai looked over at Hiei, 'Why don't you go with her?' She telepathically talked to him. He looked over at her, 'Why?' 'It would be safer for you in your condition, especially since there is something wrong in the forest around us.' Hiei somewhat glared at her, 'What are you talking about?' Genkai shifted herself, 'I've sensed something ever since we came back from America, and I'm not the only one. Starlight senses something as well and better yet, she smells it.' Hiei gave her a small look of surprise, 'Why didn't I or the others sense it?' 'I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it has to do with something that Starlight deals with, otherwise she wouldn't sense it.' 'How sure are you that Starlight senses it?' 'Sure enough, she had been bothered lately and she became aggressive in her training sessions. That's why she hit Daylight so hard earlier and her energy level seems to be higher than normal.' Hiei looked over at Starlight, seeing that she did seem different from when she was in America. Genkai also looked at Starlight, 'I still think it's better for you to go with her.' Hiei looked over at her, 'You worried that much about my safety?' Genkai took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying something that with surprise Hiei, 'Yes, I'm worried about your safety. I especially don't want anything to happen to you or Yukina or any of the others for that manner. I care too much for all of you and my heart won't handle it if anything bad happens. So, please, go with Starlight. I have a feel she won't let anything near you when you're with her.' Hiei relaxed, 'Alright, I'll go, even if I don't want to.'

Starlight tapped one of her fingers against her elbow, waiting for Daylight to think up any other item she might need, "I can't think of anything else I might need." Starlight sighed, "Why don't I get you double the materials and food, just to be on the safe side?" Daylight smiled, "Alright then." Starlight nodded, "Okay then, later." And just as she was about to drive off, the passenger door opened, seeing Hiei getting in and putting on the seatbelt, "Want to be dropped off at home?" Hiei glared at her, "More like a favor to someone." Starlight looked towards Yukina and Genkai, sensing it was Genkai that wanted him to come with her. Starlight nodded lightly to her and smile at both who stood there. And with that, Starlight drove away. Silence went on between the two with the exception of the radio which was lightly playing. Starlight dared not to raise the volume or speak; knowing Hiei is uncomfortable with a car that can speed up very quickly which is also why she was trying to fight the urge to speed up. What could she say? Racing is in her blood. "I find it strange…" Hiei looked at her, "that you are a speed demon on your feet but don't like anything else that speeds when it's a human…uh…vehicle." "Hn, I don't feel comfortable, that's all." "I see." Just then, Starlight notices a fast approaching car in the rearview mirror and doesn't like the feeling of it. Soon the speed freak pulled up on the second lane next to Starlight. She looked over at the people inside the other car; they looked like they have been drinking. Starlight made sure the doors in her car are locked and that Hiei's seatbelt is secure. She continued to drive normally and ignore the idiots in the other lane. But as time went by, they began to taunt Starlight, calling her names and tried to…well…some things that normally aren't pleasant.

Starlight still ignored them, that is, until they swerved at her, which annoyed and probably pissed her off, "Hey, watch what you're doing!" They all laughed, "What are ya gonna do about it, girl?" Starlight frowned but then she began to smirk, "How about a race?" They quieted then the driver spoke, "You're on." Starlight readied herself to begin with Hiei getting uncomfortable again, not that he was comfortable in the first, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Starlight smirk grew, "If they are beat, then that will probably shut them up." Hiei couldn't help but smile a little. "Hey, we'll start once we pass that sign up ahead, yeah?" Starlight nodded, "Right." When they finally reached the sign, Starlight and the driver of the other car sped up, they were neck and neck until Starlight briefly closed her eyes and soon her car went faster. The other driver tried to catch up but he seemed to fall behind even more. Starlight smirked again, "There, you see, their all bark and no bite." Starlight laughed as she sped up even more, pressing down her horn to let the other know that she wins. She stuck her hand out of her window, giving them a peace sign before going even farther up ahead. The driver gave up and responded by pushing his own horn and began slowing down. Starlight didn't start slowing down until she was out of their sight. Hiei began to calm down again, seeing Starlight slowing down put him at ease. "So, where do Kurama and his mom live?" Hiei smiled, "You're not going to turn into an annoying visitor are you?" Starlight smiled back, "Wouldn't dream of it."

As the school day passed, Kurama soon later found out that Maya has all of his classes and his new lab partner in science. Kurama hardly spoke to her during any of the classes, not knowing what to say to her. At the end of the day, Maya walked beside Kurama. They're heading to Kurama's house to do homework for science, which was kind of awkward since either of them spoke or knew what to say to the other. Maya soon broke the silence while looking at Kurama, "Um…" He looked over at her, "When did you start growing out your hair?" "A few years and when did you start growing your hair?" Maya smiled, "The same, a few years." Kurama nodded, turning back to looking ahead. "You look different from the time you had short hair to now. I like it." Kurama smiled, "Thank you…Maya." Maya blushed when Kurama spoke her name and smiled too, 'Maybe I still have a chance with him.'

When they finally approached Kurama's home, they saw a black car parked in front of the house and someone stepping outside from within the home. Kurama then noticed it was Starlight, she bowed down saying her goodbye to Shiori and Hiei and walked straight into the car and drove off in the direction they were facing. Shiori looked towards her son and Maya, smiling to see her son, "Shuichi, how was your day?" Kurama approached her, smiling, "It was fine." Shiori wondered why he would say that and that is when she finally noticed the girl standing next to him, "Shuichi, who is this?" Maya giggled, "Why, Mrs. Minamino, don't you remember me?" Shiori stayed quiet as she thought about it with Hiei behind her glaring at the girl, 'Maya? Why would she be with Kurama?' Maya giggled again, "It's me, Maya." Shiori looked at her in recognition, "Oh, Maya. I'm sorry, how are you?" Maya giggled again, "I'm fine, and what about you?" Hiei had enough with this girl and walked back into the house just to get away from the girl, 'Why would she be here?' Kurama noticed Hiei walking deeper into the house and he went after him into the kitchen. Hiei was in a good mood until he saw 'her'. Kurama found Hiei sitting on a stool eating what's left of his last remaining cookie, "Hiei?" Hiei didn't look at him, "What?" Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, "Why are you mad?" He nibbled on his cookie as he spoke to Kurama, "Who said I was?" Kurama tightened his arms around him more, "You didn't give me a kiss like you usually do." Hiei put his cookie down on his plate, "Why did you bring her here? I thought she was out of our lives." Kurama sighed, "I thought so too, but she happened to be a new student today and we have homework from science class which she also happens to be my lab partner. That's why she's here." Hiei turned towards Kurama as best as he could, "A new student, on a Friday?" Kurama sighed again, "I know, it's strange." Kurama then cracked a smile and laughed a bit with Hiei looking at him, "What's so funny?" Kurama smiled at him, "You said our lives." A small blush came upon Hiei's face, "Well…you know…" Kurama snuggled Hiei, "I know. I'm just teasing." Hiei turned fully around to face Kurama with him leaning real close, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. After they pulled away, Shiori came into the kitchen. She quickly looked at Maya to see if she would stay where she stood or walk into the kitchen with her, but to her relief Maya didn't come any closer.

Shiori smiled at her before completely going into the kitchen, "Shuichi, Hiei, be careful. We don't know how she's going to react with the two of you like that." Kurama smiled kindly and apologetically to his mother, "I'm sorry, mom." Hiei looked down with a blush across his face, "Sorry." Shiori returned the smile, "That's all right, but please be careful. That's all I ask." Kurama and Hiei both nodded with Shiori sighing, "Alright, now, why is she here?" Kurama explained, "She's here to do homework with me for our science project, since my teacher didn't trust the other students to help her." Shiori nodded, "I see, well, you better get started before it gets later, okay?" Kurama nodded and gave Hiei one more kiss before leaving the kitchen. After a while, Kurama and Maya finished up their homework. Maya looked over at Kurama, smiling, "Um…" Kurama looked up at her. She blushed, "I'm…I'm really glad I could see you again after a few years we didn't see each other. I hope we will catch up sometime." Kurama smiled at her, "Yes, I'm glad to see you too, and I hope we can talk soon." And just as soon as they were about to stand, there was a knock on the door. Shiori came rushing in while she wiped her hands on her apron. She opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was, "Yusuke, Kazuma, how nice to see you two again." Yusuke smiled at her, "Hey, Mrs. Minamino…oops I should probably I call you by your new name now, huh?" Shiori laughed, "You can use any name that's comfortable for you. I don't mind" Yusuke gave her one of his goofy smiles as Shiori laughed again. Kurama stood up and walked over to the group, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, what have you two been up to since we last saw each other?" Kuwabara looked towards Kurama and smiled, "Hey Kurama." Yusuke kept smiling, "Well, you know the usual." Kurama laughed this time, "Yes, I do." Shiori laughed again but this time stepped aside, "Come on you two. Come inside, there no need for to stand there." "Oh, uh, okay." Yusuke complied as well as Kuwabara and stepped into the home, closing the door behind them.

Shiori then smiled again, "Well, I have something in the oven, so you can continue to talk if you want." She slightly bowed, "Excuse me." And then she headed back to the kitchen. Kurama turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "So what brings you here today?" Yusuke scratched the back of his head, "What are we here for again?" Kuwabara shook his head, "We are here to see if you're still coming to the party at Genkai's place tomorrow." Kurama smiled, "I almost forgot about it." Yusuke looked at Kurama, "Rough week?" Kurama smiled again, "You can say that." Just then Maya came towards the group, "What kind of party is it?" All three boys turned towards her, "Kurama, who's that?" Kurama turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "This is Maya, my classmate." Maya came closer, "I was also Shuichi's childhood classmate." Yusuke closely looked over Maya in a suspicious way, not really trusting her, "Right…" Kuwabara looked at Kurama again, "Are you still coming Kurama?" Kurama smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it, since it's for Starlight and Daylight." Maya inched even closer, "Is it alright if I come too." Yusuke looked at her again, "I don't know, it's like a private party where friends are only invited." Maya smiled kindly at him and gave him puppy eyes, "I'm a friend of Shuichi's so that means I can come too, right?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with him shrugging at Yusuke. "I guess you can come." Just as he finished, an energy they know all too well flared up. The three boys turned to see Hiei standing there, death glaring Yusuke. He soon turned and walked away. Maya smiled more, totally unaware of the demon who wanted to do her harm, "Great, I'll see you tomorrow…here?" Yusuke shrugged, "Why not?"

At night, Hiei sat at the window in now his and Kurama's room. He thought he'd never see the human girl ever again, but here she was again. Hiei wrapped his arms around his stomach and stared angrily out the window, 'Why did she come back?' Kurama walked into the room, spotting Hiei sitting on the windowsill, "Hiei?" He didn't turn to look at him, "What?" Kurama closed the door behind him, "Are you mad at me?" Hiei still didn't look at him, "Not you, _her_. Why did she come back?" Kurama calmly sighed while slowly approaching the slightly angered demon, "I'm not even sure myself, but one thing I'm sure of," Kurama came closer to Hiei, gently caressing his cheek with the back of his right hand, "is that I'm madly in love with you." Hiei closed his eyes and pulled a little away from Kurama's touch, "But you did love _her_ once, didn't you? It was a long time ago, but you did love _her_." Kurama sighed again, "I'd admit it, but I knew I couldn't love her. She a human and I'm a demon, I couldn't love her because she will always be in danger because of me." Hiei still didn't look at Kurama or even opened his eyes, "Was that the only reason?" A smile crept upon Kurama's lips, "No," Hiei finally opened his eyes and turn towards Kurama, "What?" Kurama smiled even more when he finally saw Hiei's eyes on him, "One the day she confessed her love for me, I saw a demon that's cute beyond all reason and I fell in love with the very same demon who of which is sitting right in front of me now." A small blush appeared on Hiei's face, "I'm not cute!" Kurama's smile transformed into a mischievous one as he came closer to the other demon's lips, "You are to me."

Kurama stuck out his tongue a little to brush it light across Hiei's lips. He gasped at the sensation for he is still very sensitive. Kurama took the chance to give Hiei a very deep kiss. As he still kissed Hiei, Kurama moved the cloth from around his lover's neck, exposing the flesh which was hidden from sight. After releasing Hiei's lips, Kurama went down to his neck, earning another gasp which soon afterwards turned into a moan. Liking the sound, Kurama went to the sensitive spot on Hiei's neck, almost making him cry out in pleasure. He wanted to hear more, so he placed one of his hands on one of Hiei's inner thighs and began to slide it down to another spot between Hiei's legs, "Ah, Kurama stop, you're going to make me come!" Hiei felt Kurama's lips turn into a smirk, "Maybe that's the idea." Hiei couldn't move his arms or do anything of the matter as he felt pleasure in more places than one. He held in a cry as Kurama's hand came to its destination and began to move in a circular motion. "Don't hold your voice in, Hiei." Kurama spoke against Hiei's neck, "What…about your…family?" Kurama smirked again, "I'm sure they don't mind." Hiei still held in his cries against Kurama's words and tried desperately to keep them in. But soon it was too much for him; he let out a cry of pure bliss and came. Kurama pulled away but has his face very close to Hiei's, "That was fast." Hiei, now deeply blushing, looked slowly at Kurama, "I'm still sensitive from this morning." Kurama smiled, "Really, I thought it would go away by now." Hiei began calming down, "I thought it would too, but it didn't." Kurama pick up Hiei from the windowsill, "Let's get ready for bed and dwell on it later, ok?" Hiei nodded as Kurama set him down and began getting some night clothes. Soon afterwards, Hiei cuddled into Kurama's chest and fell asleep as soon as he became comfortable. Kurama smiled down at him before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Hiei." Hiei sighed as if he replied back to Kurama. He wrapped his arms around Hiei before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, Hiei seemed to be in a good mood, at least, until Maya came to the house that morning. Around noon, Yusuke came knocking at the door with Daylight waiting in the van. Once everyone began approaching the van, Daylight started up the van again, but not before noticing an unknown girl with them. She turned her head slightly towards Kuwabara without looking at him, "Who the girl?" Kuwabara shifted himself in his seat behind Daylight, "Kurama said she's an old classmate of his from childhood, but there is something off about her." Daylight looked at him, "What do you mean?" Kuwabara crossed his arms, "I don't know how to explain it, but something's off. I got this weird feeling when I was only standing only a few feet from her yesterday, and it seems funny that she came back and in Kurama's school too." Daylight still looked at him, "Are you sure about that?" Kuwabara looked at Daylight, "Yeah, because Kurama said she is his classmate and she was wearing the girls' uniform from his school." Daylight turned back to facing to the side, "Really, that's interesting…in an odd and strange kind of way." Yusuke hopped into the passenger's seat as the other three opened the backdoors to the van. Hiei wanted to sit next to him so badly that Hiei had to sit next to Kuwabara despite the fact that he doesn't like him but it was either Kuwabara or the girl and he choose Kuwabara with Daylight noticing the whole thing.

Once they arrived at the temple and headed up the stairs, Maya went ahead of the group to see the temple and surrounding area. She soon spotted a young girl with black hair and sees that she was petting a dog. Maya walked over to her quietly, trying not to startle her or the animal. As she came closer, she could see the animal is a wolf and that the girl has two feathers tied to her hair. When Maya was about five feet behind them, the wolf began to growl fiercely, this made the girl stop petting the wolf. In one swift movement, a blade was drawn and pointed at Maya's throat with only an inch away from cutting her. The girl glared at her as she spoke, "Who the hell are you?" Maya almost fainted at the sight of the sharp blade pointed at her, and speechless. The girl glared at her even more with the wolf standing beside her, growling more, "I said, who the hell are you?" Maya couldn't think of what to say, "I-I-I…" "Answer me!" Maya jumped from the sound of the girl's intense voice as well as catching the attention from everyone within the temple and those who were barely at the top of the stairs.

Everyone that looked upon the scene saw Starlight point her blade at Maya's throat. Hiei couldn't help but smirk; he liked the scared expression on Maya's face. Daylight, Yusuke, and Kurama were the only ones that ran towards Starlight and Maya. "Starlight, don't, she won't do anything." Starlight looked over to the approaching group, still holding her blade up at Maya's throat, "You sure about that?" She then looked back at Maya, "She looks like she can cause some trouble around here if she stays any longer." Daylight grabbed ahold of Starlight's hand which held the blade, "Please, put this away." Starlight looked at her before looked back at Maya again, "Sure, as long as you tell _her_ to not sneak up on people." Maya finally broke out to her state and spoke, "I wasn't sneaking!" Starlight smirked and glared at her, "Sure you were, well else would you come so close without saying a word or making a single sound." Maya made a small growl, "I just wanted to see the animal you were petting without startling it." Starlight looked down, "You've saw my animal, but that still doesn't make up for be quiet as you were. Knowing girls like you, you'd be as loud as hell." Maya growled a little louder, "How dare you!" Daylight got in between them, moving Starlight's arm and blade in a different direction, "Please, stop. You're here to have fun, not fight each other." Starlight turned her glare at Daylight, "I would rather fight then have fun," Starlight looked back at Maya, "that way I can beat the crap out of those who think they're funny." Maya began clenching her fists which Hiei noticed. Daylight gave Starlight a glare of her own, "Put this away." Starlight turned her head, laughed a little and pulled her arm free from her sister, "Whatever Daylight." She then sheathed her blade which hung openly next to her right leg. Maya finally realized the names that were spoken, 'Daylight and Starlight, this much to the two people that was mentioned yesterday.'

Starlight turned and began walking in the direction of the temple, but soon stopped short, turning back to look at Maya, "You," Maya looked at her, "Don't ever come behind me like that ever again, or I'll hack your head from that body of yours." She turned back, walking away from the others. The face Maya made almost made Hiei burst out laughing, but kept good control and stayed silent. He looked after Starlight who disappeared into the temple, smiling very lightly, maybe; just maybe, he'll get along with her and become a good friend and ally.

As the day passed, no more incidents happened, but there was still tension left between Starlight's and Maya's encounter earlier in the day. The sun was barely setting when Hiei pulled Kurama outside without the others knowing, with the exception of Starlight. Hiei kept pulling Kurama until they were at one of the sides of the temple. Kurama didn't quite understand why Hiei practically dragged him outside, but kept quiet until they stopped moving and Hiei letting him go while looking away, "Hiei?" Hiei didn't look at Kurama for a few seconds before turning around to face him, "Kurama, there is something I have to tell you." Hiei's words made him nervous, "It's not about our relationship, is it?" Hiei looked closely at Kurama, understanding what he was thinking, "No, it's nothing like that. I have something that may shock you but I have to tell you anyway, even it might push you away from me." Kurama came close to Hiei and wrapped him in his arms, "Anything you say won't ever push me away." Kurama then pulled away a bit from Hiei and kissed him gently to ensure that Hiei could trust what he said, "If it surprises me, I promise to stay with you, no matter what it is." Hiei nodded and pulled a little away from him, "Kurama, I'm-" "Shuichi." Hiei looked away and back away from Kurama as Maya came closer to them. "What is it Maya?" She smiled sweetly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go home with me." Kurama could feel Hiei energy rise at the girl's question. He returned a sweet smile of his own, "I'm sorry, Maya, but I want to stay around here a while longer." Maya's face fell a little, "Oh…" then it suddenly brightened again, "then there is something I wanted to ask you?" Kurama's smile slowly went down, "What is it?" Maya blushed, "Could…could you be my boyfriend?" Hiei's energy rose again with Kurama noticing.

Kurama frowned, "I'm truly sorry Maya, but I can't do that." Maya's face fell completely, "What? Why?" Kurama took a quick glance at Hiei, "I already have someone special and I'm not about to betray that person in my entire live." Maya looked down in defeat, "Oh, okay then. Well I'm going to go home." Kurama looked back at her, "Are you sure you can get home safely?" Maya nodded, "Yes, I'm sure I can." She walked away from them without saying another word. Kurama turned back to Hiei, "I'm sorry. Now, what were you saying?" Hiei was completely annoyed by the intruding girl and ruined the moment they had, wanting to tell Kurama that he was… "Never mind it's not that important." Kurama took Hiei's hand in his, "Then shall we rejoin the others?" Hiei nodded his head and both of them went back in to join the party without even realizing they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**Chapter 3**

When the party finally ended with some staying a little longer, Starlight and Fenrir sat on the roof of the temple. They both sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the night air. Starlight finally broke the silence, "You know," Fenrir opened his eyes and looked at her, "There's something funny about that girl." He flicked his left ear, "How so?" She leaned back on her hands, "It's just that she is Kurama's childhood friend and they haven't spoken to each other for years since, what, middle school? Then she comes out of nowhere and just so happens to be in Kurama's school." Starlight sat up again, "I don't know, Pops, but I find that very odd, and not in a good way." Fenrir looked briefly up at the sky before looking back at Starlight, "I admit that it's weird, but are you over thinking this a little?" Starlight shook her head, "It's too much of a coincidence. I have a very bad feeling about all this, and it's probably not going to end well." Fenrir sighed, "Don't worry about it too much, or you'll make yourself sick." Starlight sighed, "Maybe you're right, I need a break from thinking." She fully lay down and took in a deep breath, letting it out quietly and slowly. Fenrir did the same thing while closing his eyes once more.

Kurama and Hiei stepped out into the night with Genkai and Yukina behind them, "Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's late and we have plenty of rooms to share." Kurama smiled, "Thank you but I didn't tell my mom that I wouldn't stay out this late." Genkai nodded, "Yes, but you can always use the phone." Kurama laughed sheepishly, "Sorry." Genkai couldn't help but laugh too. Hiei stood next to his sister as Kurama went back inside. Yukina kept staring at Hiei which caught his attention, "What is it, Yukina?" He looked at her with a soft expression. "It just, that it would make me feel better if you and Kurama could let Daylight or Starlight drive you two home. It's a long ways off from here and I don't want you two getting home any later than this." "You'd make Yukina worry about you, if you leave like you are not. She wouldn't worry if one of the girls took you home." Kurama came back right after Genkai spoke, "I couldn't reach my mom at home, she probably asleep or out." Genkai crossed her arms, "So, what are you going to do?" A rustle from a bush nearby made Yukina gasp, everyone looked over to the bush, readying themselves just in case it was a threat.

They suddenly heard movement on the roof as Starlight hastily sat up, "It's that damn smell again." Genkai looked up, "What was that?" Kurama and Hiei stepped towards the bushes, leaving three feet apart from the plants. Kurama scanned the bushes very carefully in his area, "I don't see anything." "I don't see anything either." Hiei looked in a different direction, not seeing the creature only four feet from him. Fenrir stood up and growled, "No, there is something there." Starlight stood up on the roof, trying to see if she could stop anything. The creature glared at Hiei before making a dash towards him. Hiei didn't see the creature approach as it jumped out of the bushes. Yukina saw it and yelled but by then it was too late, "Brother!"

However, Kurama saw it moving towards Hiei and got in front of him as the beast's jaws opened, meaning to sink its teeth into Hiei's throat but sunk into Kurama's hand instead. He cried out as pain surged through him. Hiei stood there stunned to see a wolf almost as big as Fenrir, but the main thing that surprised him the most was the wolf's eyes. They resemble Ghost's eyes, wild, untamed, and…evil. Kurama made another sound of pain as he tried shaking off the animal, which brought Hiei out of thought. He grabbed the hilt of his sword in a quick movement that nothing should have seen it, but briefly, Hiei saw the eyes of the wolf turned and looked at him, glaring again before jumping away as his sword came down just missing the beast by a second. Hiei stood in front of Kurama when the animal landed a few feet in front of them, holding his sword up. The wolf growled meaning to attack again. "Look out." Starlight ran across the roof and jumped with Fenrir jumping at the same time she did. She landed on the ground with her short sword pointed down towards on the beast, which moved away again. Her sword hit the edge of a rock as it went into the ground making the blade ring. Fenrir also tried to attack the animal as he came down but it moved away once more.

Fenrir and the beast growled intensely at each other. Starlight looked at the animal, speaking to it in her native tongue. She looked at the animal with a funny look, "Huh?" The animal growled once more before dashing into the bushes behind it. Starlight stood up, "Hey, hold it!" Both Fenrir and Starlight ran after it. Yukina came towards Hiei and Kurama, "Are you okay?" Hiei looked at her, "I am," then looked at Kurama, "thanks to this idiot here." Kurama cracked a smile while still in pain, "That's not very nice." Hiei closed his eyes, sheathing his sword, "You won't have gotten hurt if you didn't get in the way." Yukina was about to touch the wound when Daylight came towards them, "Please, don't touch that wound, Yukina." The small group turned towards her, "We don't know why that animal attacked, or even what it had to make it attack, but it's not a good idea to just touch a wound without knowing what the animal may have." Yukina put her hands back down to her sides, "But I want to help Kurama." Daylight smiled, "You can help me with the herbs, if you like. They're underneath my bed in a large blue box." Yukina smiled and ran back inside with Daylight examining Kurama's hand while heading inside. Hiei turned back looking towards where Starlight and Fenrir ran into the bushes, "Do you think Starlight will be okay with that animal?" Daylight looked back at him, "She's with Father. I think she will be fine as long as she's with him."

Starlight and Fenrir kept in pursuit behind the wild beast for, who knows how long, before Starlight tripped. Fenrir slid to a stop, turning towards her. She looked up at him, "Keep going or you'll lose it." Fenrir nodded and ran off again. Starlight took the time to catch her breath, "Of all the times, why did it have to be now?" She set herself up like a sprinter for a race, "Well, here I go." She took off running again. A few minutes later she caught up with Fenrir who was now walking, panting very hard. Starlight stopped next to him, seeing that the animal was nowhere nearby, "What's the matter, Pops, out of shape?" Fenrir continued to pant, "I'm…getting…too…old…for…this." Starlight smiled at him, bending down to pet him, "You're not that old," She looked around again, "and it seems we lost the animal." Fenrir calmed his breathing, "Sorry, it was getting farther, and farther away from me that I couldn't keep up." Starlight petted him again, "Hey, don't take it so hard. I'm surprised you were able to keep up with it for a while," Fenrir closed his eyes in pleasure when she scratched him behind the ears, "and I'm surprised at myself for tripping." Fenrir opened his eyes as Starlight stood up, "That surprised me as well, but, did you see what you tripped over?" Starlight smiled at him, "Nope, I was too worry about you that I didn't want to waste time looking for what I tripped on." Fenrir looked up at her, "You're worried about me even when I can handle myself?" Starlight knelt down, "Of course, I don't want to lose you like my dad and I don't know what I'll do if I did. Most likely I'd go into an angry, hatred filled rage that I'll slaughter whoever did and whoever else is with them." Fenrir still looked at her, "I didn't think you'd go that far for me." Starlight looked at him, "I'll go as far as ending my life for you, if that's what it took." Fenrir eyes widened with Starlight smiling down at him, "What do you say we head back now? The others are probably going to get worried if we stay out here any longer." Fenrir nodded his head, "Agreed, let's go." He took a few steps when a smile came to his face, thinking about Starlight's words. "Father, I love you." He smiled even more, "I'm love you too, my pup." A smile touched her lips.

Daylight held Kurama's arm over a bowl of water, putting all kinds of different herbs on his hand, trying to see what the animal had for its reason of attacking. She first put a plant on it to check for rabies, but to their luck it was not that, "Well that's a relief. Mostly any animal that attacks usually has rabies. Thank goodness that this one didn't." Hiei looked at her, "Rabies?" She looked up at him, "It's a disease that attacks the brain, making what is infected go crazy." He nodded in understanding as Daylight tried another herb. She kept doing this process until she put one herb she secretly knew about on Kurama's hand which he reacted to in pain, "Now that's interesting." Hiei wondered what she meant by that, "What is it?" She shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about at the moment, but I will explain later when the time comes." Daylight then put away all the other herbs she didn't use and took out the one that Kurama reacted to. She gave a signal for Yukina to put the box away for her while smashing the herb into mush. Yukina came back but went to the door when she felt Starlight approaching, "Starlight and Fenrir are back." Daylight didn't look up from her task, "Okay." Genkai suddenly appeared in front of Yukina, "Genkai, you almost startled me. Where did you go when the animal attacked?" Genkai walked into her home, "I was checking the surrounding area. I knew you kids would handle it, so I wanted to see why I didn't sense such a beast like that before." Starlight stepped onto the porch, "Maybe you can't detect animals, Genkai." Genkai looked at her before closing her eyes, "Maybe you're right. I can only detect things that have spirit energy in them." Yukina looked down and noticed blood on Starlight's ankle, "You're hurt." "Huh?" Starlight stopped in her tracks and looked down, seeing blood on her right ankle, "But I'm not in pain." The others looked and see the same thing. Daylight closed her eyes and began to continue her task, "Take off your pants."

Starlight looked at her as if she was crazy, "What?" Daylight didn't look up, "You heard me." Starlight looked over at Kurama and Hiei, she's simply not embarrassed, it's just that's she uncomfortable about the whole situation, she never show skin to anyone except what was necessary, her arms, hands, occasionally her neck, and once in a while her legs from the knees down. Daylight notices Starlight's hesitation, "Oh, come on. They have each other. There is no reason why they should be interested in you." Starlight glared, "What a nice way of putting that, sister." She hissed the last word with Hiei and Kurama laughing a bit, "It wasn't that anyway. I just don't show anything to anyone, that's it." Daylight huffed, "Just take off the pants." Starlight huffed in return, "Fine." She pulled out the rest of the shirt from her jeans which hung above her knees, "You're lucky I was wearing a long shirt." Daylight shook her head as Starlight undid her pants and slipped them off without touching the blood on the ankle part of the jeans. She revealed that her ankle is intact and not injured at all. Starlight held the bloody part of the pants to her face to examine the blood when she suddenly smelt something awful, "Yuck, it reeks." Daylight looked up after applying the mushy herb on the wound of Kurama's hand and wrapped it, "What's it smell like?" Starlight held the pants away from her, "Like something rotting after being left out for a week, maybe more."

Kurama winced, "It stings." Daylight finished up wrapping the wound with a small smile, "It will for a while." Starlight sat near them, staring at the bloody part of her jeans. When Daylight finally finished with Kurama's wound, everyone turned to Starlight, seeing her still staring at the pants. "So?" She looked up at Daylight, "Do you know where you could have gotten that blood on your pants?" Starlight crossed her arms, "The only place I can think of is where I tripped." Daylight cracked a smile, "Since when do you trip?" Starlight nonchalantly shrugged, "I don't know. I just happened to trip, but on what I don't know either." Daylight stood up along with the others, "As far as I can see, there is no way any of us is going anywhere with that thing out there and we can't find out where this blood came from until morning tomorrow. I highly doubt a beast like that will come around here during the day." Genkai sighed, "Then I guess that settles it, no one is leave here tonight." She turned to Kurama, "You might want to call you mom, before she worries." Kurama nodded and went to the phone once again.

Starlight now dressed in her tribal clothing sat on the porch, leaning against a solid wall and staring out towards the forest with Fenrir by her side. Daylight came out, closing the door behind her, "Hey, everyone's asleep, what are you still doing up?" Starlight didn't look up at her, "Something about that animal is off." Daylight sighed, knowing this might take long and sat down next to Starlight, "Alright, now what about the animal?" Starlight still didn't look at her as she scanned the forest for any sign of the beast, "You know that animals all have voices of their own, right?" Daylight slightly narrowed her eyes, "Yes, what about it?" Starlight crossed her arms, "Well, when I tried to talk to it, it didn't answer me." Daylight shook her head, leaning against the wall, "Maybe it didn't want to talk." Starlight glared at Daylight, "That's not it. It's like…it's like it didn't even have a voice to speak, like if it was mute." Daylight sat up, "There's no such thing as a mute animal is there?" "There no such animal, if it can growl, it should have a voice but this one didn't seem to have one." Daylight looked at her, "Okay, so what kind of animal is it?" Starlight slightly turned her head to the side, "You might think I'm crazy." "Give it a shot." Starlight sighed, "When we first came here, I've smelt something but I couldn't tell what it was. A few days later, it became clear, it smelt as if a female animal is in heat, but the thing was, it wasn't completely animal. Half of it smells like an animal and the other half a human." Daylight stayed quiet as Starlight continued, "And the only thing that comes to mind is a monster that is like that, half animal and half human…a werewolf, or in this case, since its female, a she-wolf." Silence met the two sisters as one waited for the others response. "You may not be that far off." Daylight closed her eyes as she spoke with Starlight looking at her for her to continue, "How so?" Daylight lowered her voice, just in case if anyone was awake, they couldn't hear what she said, "The herb I put on Kurama's hand was a plant that can cure a victim from a werewolf's bite." Starlight nodded, "I heard of a plant like that, but I forgot the name of it." Daylight shook her head, "The name should not be mentioned since it's a sacred plant and long forgotten by many. Anyway, it can cure the victim, if caught early." Starlight hated to ask, "And if it's not?" Daylight looked at Starlight, "Then the curse complete consumes them, it won't even be cured not matter how strong the herb is mixed."

Starlight sat up, now uncomfortable, "I do remember the elder, the former MK, said something about the werewolf's bite. It could change a normal human into another werewolf with its saliva or its claws, but mostly a bite. And if the curse completely changes them, I have no choice but to kill it or more people with suffer the same fate." Daylight nodded with a smile, "The elder taught you well." Starlight smiled, "Besides, I wouldn't forget something as important as that, and what about you and those herbs? How do you know about the cure?" Daylight smiled, "Another elder taught me everything they knew, so I'm an expert." Starlight sighed, "I wish I could be an expert too. All I can do is use herbs that stop pain and heals faster, that's it. I'm useless with anything else." Daylight patted Starlight on the back, "I'll teach you someday, I promise." Starlight smiled, "Thanks, I'll hold you up to that." Daylight nodded in agreement. A rustle of bushes startled Daylight but Starlight stayed calm, "Relax, it's just Ghost." Just then Ghost appeared from the bushes, shaking himself before coming closer to the small group, "I didn't find anything, no animal, no blood, nothing." Starlight petted his head, "It's alright. I just wanted you to check the perimeter to make sure that thing didn't stay here." Daylight glared at Ghost, "You know you scared the hell out of me?" Ghost panted with a grin on his face, "That's not true, if I did then you wouldn't be such a bi-" Daylight glared more, "Watch it, mutt." Starlight stood up with Fenrir doing the same, "Let's get some sleep, shall we?" Daylight glared at Ghost a little longer before standing up, "So, is there anything else the elder told you that could be of use?" Starlight walked inside, "Well, there is a way to weaken the curse but I'm keeping that a secret to myself a little longer." Daylight huffed, "So cruel." Starlight looked at Daylight once more, "What about the herb? Could it be made into a stronger cure, if the curse happens to be stronger than it should be?" Daylight nodded, "Sure, as long as the curse didn't become permanent to the victim." "Good, then we might need a stronger cure for this one, because I have a feeling this beast is not going to give up so easily." "But we still don't know why this thing attacked, or she, and even who she is." Starlight smiled, "Don't worry, she'll show herself when the time comes and I'll be ready when she comes back in that wolf form of hers."

The next morning, Starlight woke up before the others and dressed into her tribal clothing again. She is determined to find out what she tripped over and why blood was felt behind, rotting human blood. When she headed towards the front door, she almost ran into Yukina, "Oops, sorry, Yukina. I didn't think anyone would be up at this time." Yukina smiled at her, "It's alright, I was going to made breakfast for everyone before they got up, but don't you want to eat before you go into the forest?" Starlight smiled back at her, "I think I'll eat when I get back. I have a feeling what was felt on my pants last night is not going to be a pretty sight." Yukina nodded, "Okay, be careful." Starlight smiled again, "I will." When she got outside, she noticed Daylight leaning against the wall, "Are you coming too?" Daylight opened one eye, "Why not? I want to see what you tripped over too." "Fine," She looked at her side at Fenrir, "Father, are you ready to go?" He looked up at her and she knew the answer, "Alright, let's go then."

When they walked a few miles in, Daylight stopped, "How far did you chase that thing?" Starlight laughed, "I have no idea. We just chase the dang thing until we lost it." A strong breeze blew towards them but it didn't smell very good. Daylight immediately covered her nose, "Oh, yuck. Is this what you pants smelled like last night?" Starlight, however didn't cover her nose, even with her sense of smell is great like a dog's, "Yes, follow me." Daylight noticed that Starlight was unfazed by the smell. Starlight would've liked to run but what happened last night was not something she wanted to do again, especially in her tribal clothing. They came closer to the source of the smell which got stronger ever minute that went by, "Oh, it stinks real badly, I think I'm going to be sick." Starlight turned back to her, "Then stay here if you can't take the smell." Daylight stopped in her tracks as Starlight and Fenrir moved ahead. They went around a small hill and was met with a grisly sight. Mangled bodies were piled up to what it looked like leftovers from a meal, or a very picky eater. Starlight looked very carefully at the bodies, examining what people the she-wolf ate, or at least what's left of them. Daylight took baby steps towards them until she came upon the sight, "What the hell is this?" Starlight looked at her after finishing looking at the bodies, "It appears that the she-wolf is a very picky eater and she is a very careful on what she eats too." Daylight uncovered her nose, and quickly recovered it again, "Why do you say that?" She said with her muffled voice coming from the sleeve of her arm. "Because the people here are nothing but homeless ones, which brings up a new question…" Daylight understood as well and both sisters' voices blended together, "Why would she go after Hiei or even Kurama?"

Daylight's muffled voice came from her sleeve again, "That doesn't make sense. If she was already eating homeless folks, why on earth go after someone that isn't homeless?" Starlight put one of her hands under her chin, "Remember I told you that the animal/human is in heat? It's possible that she's looking for -" Daylight finished the sentence, "A mate." Starlight dropped her hand to her side, "Right, and if she ate this many people in a week or more, her curse it probably stronger than we first thought." Daylight tried to stay calm, "Now don't get excited. I might have caught the curse early for Kurama, so it might not be a big of a deal." Starlight looked at her, "You might want to keep using those herbs just in case you didn't get all of it." "Okay, but what are we going to do with all these bodies?" Starlight turned back to the pile, "I'll take care of it." And sure enough, Starlight started a fire and lift the pile on fire. "Hey, what are you going to do if the forest catches on fire?" Starlight smiled a bit, "Don't worry. I'll use my spirit energy to contain the fire and once it's through with the bodies, my energy barrier with smother the remaining flames." Starlight heard Daylight sigh, "What? Did you really think that I will let one of Mother's forests burn?" Daylight looked away, "A little." Starlight laughed, "Like I would do such a thing. I have more respect for Mother than anyone will ever know."

And as Starlight had said, her energy barrier smothered the remaining flames as soon as everything is burnt to ash. "There, I don't think we have to worry about the smell anymore." Starlight turned towards Daylight just as she uncovered her nose and mouth, "Thank goodness. I was suffocating myself just by barely breathing through my arm." Starlight laughed a little but stopped short which caught Daylight's attention, "What is it?" Starlight looked at her again, "It just that, well, you weren't there when it happened but when the she-wolf attacked. She was actually aiming her fangs at Hiei, more likely his throat. She was meaning to kill him until Kurama got in front of him and took the fangs in his hand." Daylight sorted the new information, "Why did she hold her bite on Kurama, if she wanted to bite Hiei instead?" "That's what I don't get." Daylight tapped her foot with her arms crossed, "This she-wolf is starting to get interesting. She wants a mate, but she wants to kill Hiei, but Kurama takes the teeth for him, then she-wolf doesn't let go." Starlight shook her head, "I don't know, but all this thinking is making my head hurt." Daylight laughed, "Mine is starting to hurt. Let's just think about this another time." Starlight nodded and started walked towards the temple with Fenrir at her side and Daylight not too far behind.

Starlight paced back and forth on the roof of Genkai's home, still trying to figure out whom the she-wolf is and why would she attack. The sound of clicking tile on the roof was starting to bug Genkai, "Would you quit pacing? You're starting to annoy me." Starlight flipped off the roof, landing on her feet, "Forgive me, I was just thinking, I didn't realize what I was doing." Genkai sighed, "I know the animal from last night is still bothering you." Starlight crossed her arms, "I can't take it. I want to get answers and I have no other lead to go on." Starlight was about walk inside when Ghost suddenly jumped up and started barking. She and Genkai turn towards him, "What is it?" Ghost stopped his barking and growled, "That's something…not right." A scream penetrated through the air. Both Starlight and Genkai looked up towards the forest. Starlight turned back around with Ghost and Fenrir beside her, "We're going to check it out. Please try to stay inside." And with that, all three ran into the forest as another scream ran through the forest once more. Genkai doesn't like to be ordered around, but this girl knows what's she's talking about. Genkai made sure Yukina is inside before closing the door.

Starlight ran towards the direction she heard the scream came from, not really know what she might see. As she came closer, there was another scream but it was cut short. She signaled her monsters to be prepared for whatever it was and to be careful. When they finally arrived on the scene, they saw a black wolf eating a young male in his early twenties. From the distance they stood, Starlight could already tell the man was no longer amongst the living. She glared at the animal, but noticing it was smaller than the creature from last night but still as big as a regular wolf, "Hey!" The animal looked up at her and growled, "Huh?" Fenrir and Ghost both began growling as Starlight spoke, "This wolf is just like the creature from last night, mute." The black wolf growl once more before turning and ran in the opposite direction. Fenrir shot after it while Starlight looked over at the mangled body with Ghost beside her. Ghost looked up at her, "Should I go stay with Genkai and Yukina? Just to make sure that other animal doesn't come back?" Starlight nodded, "Yes please. I'm still not a hundred percent sure that the animal won't come back or if it's a werewolf." Ghost understood, "I'll go do that then, I don't want you to get in trouble with leaving them without protection." He took off in the direction of the temple while at the same time Fenrir came back, "That black wolf is heading for town." Starlight nodded her head, "And I think we should follow it. It might lead us to its owner or the werewolf…she-wolf."

"What did you mean by it going to its owner, saying it might go to the werewolf?" Fenrir said, while sitting up in the passenger's seat with the seatbelt around him, looking at Starlight. She drove on, "The elder who was teaching me, said that there are many different types of werewolf and there was one in particular that says they have a wolf as a slave, or pet, to see like a second pair of eyes. They once used to be human but since they were changed in a different way they don't even remember being human, so they look up to the werewolf as its master." Fenrir shivered for the first time in his life, "What kind of werewolf would do that?" Starlight didn't look at him, "The worst out of all of them."

Daylight came out of Kurama's home with Hiei and Kurama beside her, barely going to say goodbye to her when they saw a very familiar black car going by. "Hey, isn't that…?" Daylight looked dumbfounded, "I think it was."

Starlight looked around as soon they got into town, "Father, are you sure that the animal came here?" Fenrir glared at her, "Since when do you ask that? Of course, I'm sure. I shot one of my shadows at it to leave a trail and it led us here." Starlight looked around more carefully when Fenrir suddenly started growling, catching her attention immediately. "Do you sense it?" Fenrir kept growling not looking at her, "Yes, it's close." Starlight unbuckled Fenrir's seatbelt and rolled down his window, "How close?" Fenrir kept on growling, "Very." Some bushes rustled and Fenrir did the unexpected which more than surprised Starlight. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the bushes. Starlight immediately stopped the car, "Father, wait!" He didn't want to but he disobeyed her and went straight into the bushes. And as always, he was right. Just as he attacked the bush, the black wolf jumped out, severely growling and snarling at him. It turned, running towards another street with Fenrir close behind. Starlight saw where they were going and followed them by car. They kept running until they went into a busy street. They fought a little with cars practically hitting them and then took off running again. Starlight still followed them but did a better job of avoiding the cars.

The two wolves finally found a spot in a park where they are having a stare down. Some people noticed the wolves and nervously started backing away from them. There was so much noise that the humans were making that it probably would annoy anyone, but to the wolves, they heard nothing. There was nothing that can bother these wolves during a challenge. They stared at each other, reading what the other was thinking, reading the other's movements as they began to move in a circle, keeping the other directly across from themselves. The black wolf was the first to move, wanting to sink its teeth into Fenrir's neck. To its surprise, Fenrir moved out of the way and sank his own teeth into the creature's neck. Starlight stood at atop of a hill watching them from a distance. When the black wolf couldn't get away from Fenrir's bite, it turned its head and tried to bite one of Fenrir's legs. He saw this, he let go of the other animal and backed away. They both ferociously snarled at each other as Starlight began to walk slowly towards them. That's when she noticed another person heading towards the two wolves. "Blacky! Stop fighting this instant!" The black wolf, which is now known as 'Blacky', started backing away towards the person. Fenrir still wanted to settle the fight, heading towards them in a full run, but Starlight was fast enough to grab him around the neck, holding onto him while putting her legs on either side of him, squeezing him to stop his movements, "That's enough, Fenrir. Calm down." She then whispered to him, "Please, father." Fenrir stood still, understanding what she wanted and where they were. Starlight started calming down herself but not loosening her grip from the fur around his neck, or even softened the squeezing at his sides with her legs. When she did finally look up at the person who is the owner of 'Blacky', she couldn't believe who it was, but for a brief moment, "It's you."

Sorry for any mistakes, I'll try and fix them when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**Chapter 4**

"It's you." Maya said as she petted Blacky's fur. "I can say the same thing to you." Fenrir began growling again upon seeing the girl before them. Starlight tightened her grip on Fenrir's neck a little more to make sure that he didn't attack since they're in the city. Starlight couldn't help glaring at the girl, knowing there is more to this girl than what she appears to be. She then turned her glare at the black wolf, whom is now known as Blacky, "So, how long have you had that thing, Maya, was it?" Maya glared at her, "He's male and he's not a thing!" Starlight almost smirked, seeing how fast she made Maya angry, "Sorry, I couldn't tell what gender it was, I mean 'he'." She said sarcastically, "Maybe you should learn to control him better." Maya clenched her fists, "My wolf is fine, but I can't say the same thing for yours." Starlight gave Maya a death glare as Fenrir began growling again, "Why you!"

Daylight knew there was something wrong once she saw Starlight and not to mention seeing Fenrir jumping out of the car and chasing after something that appeared to look like another wolf. Daylight turned to leave after saying a quick goodbye to Shiori, Kurama and Hiei but…, "We'll go with you." Daylight turned back to Kurama, "Are you sure?" Kurama gave her a smile, "Yes, that is, if Hiei wants to go too." Hiei shrugged, "Hn, I don't see why we should bother chasing a wolf through town but I guess it's better than sitting at home." Kurama smiled with Daylight nodding, "Okay, then let's go." Daylight and Kurama got into the van with Hiei flitting ahead of them. They weren't sure where to look for until they saw several people running from the park. Kurama and Daylight looked at each other before heading towards the park. Once they found a parking spot which had hardly anybody in it. They got out and began searching for Starlight and Fenrir while stood on a small hill. Hiei was the first to spot the girl and her wolf but saw another person with a wolf standing next to them. Hiei jumped down from a power line pole, landing perfectly next to Kurama, "I found them, but it also looks like someone else has a wolf." Daylight looked at him, "What was that?" Hiei turned to her, "I'm not going to repeat myself." Daylight raised her hands in defense, "I heard you. It's just caught me off guard."

All three of them walked in the direction towards the small group. Once they came close enough they were surprised to see Maya standing next to a black wolf. Starlight was glaring at her, "Why you!" Daylight could sense that Starlight was going to do something and had to stop her before she could, "Starlight!" The two girls looked at the approaching group, that's when Maya kneeled down and hugged Blacky tightly, "How dare your wild animal hurt my Blacky!" She yelled towards Starlight. In return, Starlight death glared her, not actually believing what she was hearing, "Whaat?" Daylight came closer, "Starlight, did…Fenrir really do that?" Starlight turned to her, "You're not actually believing the bull she's saying, are you?" Daylight shrugged, "I was just asking?" Starlight glared, "I wouldn't believe anything that leaves that mouth of hers. She hiding something and I'm determent to find out what it is." Maya put and innocent look on her face, "I have nothing to hide." Starlight made a sound of disbelieving, "Oh, please. You show up out of now where and then you want us to think that you came back to your hometown for a visit? Have you ever kept in contact with anyone here?" Maya kept her mouth shut, and Hiei noticed a glare on the girl's face as she hugged the black wolf closer to her. She then spoke in a gentle face despite her anger, "I admit I didn't keep in touch with anyone but that doesn't I'm hiding anything." Starlight gritted her teeth before speaking, really not liking this girl, "Suuure…" Maya did glare this time, "If you want something to talk about, then how about training your wolf to be more obedient and maybe even have him on a leash." Starlight didn't like this, "You're such a –" Daylight spoke up again, "Starlight!" Starlight turned her glare to Daylight, "She's severally asking to be called that."

Starlight turned back to Maya, "And on top of that, she's a –" Daylight yelled at her again, "Starlight! Why on earth are you being so mean?" Starlight sighed, "You won't believe, even if I tell you." Starlight looks down to see that Fenrir has finally calmed down, so she released him, "Forget it, forget that I said anything. Come on Fenrir, let's go home." Everyone watched Starlight and Fenrir head towards the parking lot without saying a word. Maya stay kneeling down next to Blacky petting him gently and whispering to him, "There, there the mean old bad wolf is gone." Daylight crossed her arms, "This is strange." Both Hiei and Kurama looked at her, "What is?" She turned to Kurama, lowering her voice so Maya wouldn't hear them, "Starlight doesn't get mad at a stranger so easily. I mean she may not trust them at first but she only met Maya yesterday and now she wants to put it simply, to bite her head off." Hiei gave a small smirk, "Are you sure she hasn't done this before?" Daylight shook her head, "No, not ever. This is the first time she ever has done this." Maya looked up at the group, "Oh Shuichi, I didn't see you there!" Daylight reeeally couldn't help but roll her eyes with Hiei growling a little.

Maya stood up with Blacky standing back up beside her. She smiled sweetly at him, "Can you believe that girl lets her wolf lose like that? And it's not even tamed right." Daylight glared at the girl, "Excuse me, but that's my sister you're talking about, and not to mention the wolf is tamed very well. It was probably your wolf that made her wolf aggressive." Maya looked apologetically at Daylight, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that my wolf wouldn't hurt a fly." She said as she petted Blacky.

Daylight took the time to look Maya over. She was wear a skirt that seems appropriate for her, a black t-shirt with no designs on it, flat black shoes which looked like nurses shoes, only black, and her hair up in an elegant bun. Nothing seems out of the ordinary about this girl, but, 'Starlight is right. There is something off with this girl. I can feel it, but I still don't know what it is…'

The next second Maya came really close to Kurama that he could feel her hot breath on him, "So, where's your girlfriend?" The question obviously off guard, "Well, uh…she's nearby." Daylight coughed a little with Hiei growling a little more. Maya smiled again, "Is she close around here or near your house?" Kurama took a quick look at Hiei, "She actually closer than you think." Hiei let out another growl which is louder than the last one, "Kurama, we have to go. We didn't say we'd take long, remember?" Kurama gave a small laugh, looking towards Hiei again, "Sorry, we'll leave right now." He turned back to Maya, "Sorry Maya, but we have to go." Kurama turned and was about to leave when Maya noticed his bandaged hand, "What happened to your hand?" He stopped and turned back to her, "Hm?" Then he looked down at his hand, "Oh, some wild animal bite me." Maya came close to him again, taking his bandaged hand in both of hers, "Does it hurt?" Hiei took a step forward but Daylight put her arm up in front of him. He glared at her but she just shook her head no. Hiei turned back to Kurama and the girl glaring right at Maya, wanting to so badly hurt the girl.

Kurama tried to remove his hand without trying to forcefully his from Maya's hands, but she held a tight yet gently grip on his hand as she turned over his hand, examining it very closely. "Was it 'that girl's' animal?" Kurama looked up at her, "Of course not. Fenrir is always staying near Starlight; he hardly ever goes closer to anyone else." Maya kept turning over his hand, "I see." Daylight hand enough of this, besides, Hiei's energy was rising and that probably was not a good idea to let this go on any further, "Uh um, we really have to go." Maya looked up and smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry." She finally let go of Kurama's hand but for some reason his hand started bleeding. Daylight and Hiei noticed the moment he turned. Daylight took his hand, "Kurama, your hand is bleeding again." Kurama looked down at the same time she touched his hand, "I didn't even notice…" Daylight looked quickly up at Maya, "You didn't happen to get blood on you, did you?" Maya now her hands behind her back and still smiling sweetly, "No, if I did, wouldn't I have mention it?" Daylight found the smile a little disturbing, "I guess…?" Daylight turned back to Kurama as she quickly examining the wound, "Come on, I have some clean bandages in the van." Kurama nodded and let his hand fall down to his side as they walked back to the van.

Maya stayed where she stood, watching the other three get into the van and drive away. She finally brought her hands from behind her back with blood on her thumb from her left hand. She licked the blood off with Blacky watching her. After licking the blood away, she smiled and giggled.

Sorry for any mistakes, and as usually, I'll try to go back and fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**Chapter 5**

Starlight was driving straight back to Genkai's when she suddenly made a sharp turn that almost knocked Fenrir out of his seat in the passenger's side. She made a half donut in the street but luckily it was enough to get them off the road. Fenrir regain his sitting position and looked at Starlight, seeing something strange in her eyes. "You didn't happen to notice something?" Fenrir's ears twitched, "What do you mean?" Starlight smiled, "So you didn't catch it?" Fenrir growled, "Stop talking in riddles and say it." Starlight turned off the engine, "She had called you a 'him'." Fenrir twitched his ears again, "And this is important because…?" Starlight turned to him, smiling, "Don't you get it, Father? She knew you were a male and I have not ever mentioned you're a male at all." Fenrir looked to the side thinking it over then in the next second he looked back at her, "You're right."

"Okay, why are we doing this! And in the middle of the NIGHT...?" Starlight laughed, "Calm down, Father." Fenrir walked next to her while the brushed past some bushes, "Could this have waited until tomorrow?" Starlight laughed again, "Since when do you complain a lot, Pops? And no, this couldn't wait." Fenrir sighed which she noticed, "Come on Pops, live for the adventure, or are you tired?" Starlight stopped in her tracks when she didn't hear him answer, "Father?" Fenrir was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, "Father?" Fenrir didn't move. Starlight kneeled down next to him then laid her head down next to his side, trying to listen to his heart. She sighed in relief, his heart is beating just fine but his energy was very low, 'You have pushed yourself too hard with the training shadows again.' Starlight put her hands underneath him, 'Why didn't you say so? I would have let you rest until you were better.' She sighed and walked back to the car.

After Starlight put Fenrir gently in the car, she set a pillow under his head and laid a small blanket over him. She then unsheathed a small blade from the side of her ankle and slit her hand. And as soon as she gently closed her car door, she walked around the vehicle with the open wound on her hand faced down. Once she came completely around and connected the trail of blood, she said a few words in a native tongue, which created a barrier from her blood. As soon as that was done, Starlight walked back down the path she previously walked from.

Hiei quietly laid on his and Kurama's bed for a couple of hours now, with his eyes closed, but not asleep. For a couple of days now, he has been feeling tired and hungry more often than he usually was which of course came with his condition. He turned over and tried to relax but he just couldn't get comfortable. That's when he decided he should go outside for a little while. He walked towards the window and right after he opened it, Kurama came into the room, "Where are you going?" Hiei turned to him, "I going outside for a while. I'm starting to feel like I'm a box animal." Kurama came closer to Hiei, wrapping his arms around him, "Okay, but can you do me one favor?" Hiei looked up at him, "What is it?" Kurama hugged Hiei closer to him, "Please return home safely." Hiei wrapped his own arms around Kurama, "I will." Kurama smiled, "Thank you." He then pulled away from Hiei while placing a hand under his chin, bringing Hiei's face up to look at him before giving him a kiss upon his lips. After they pulled apart, Hiei smiled towards Kurama before going out the window.

Starlight walked around for what seemed like hours in the streets and alleyways out the town. She yawned, briefly covering her mouth with the back of her hand, "Man, I'm already sleepy and it's not even midnight yet." She then turned into an alley that she suddenly felt uncomfortable with. That's when she noticed a group of guys stand/leaning against the walls of the alley. She sighed before stepping into the alley, 'Okay, here we go.'

As she approached the group, she noticed they begun to surround her. "Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the night out here, girly?" Starlight expressionless face soon turned to a glare, "Minding my own damn business. So why don't you do the same before you hurt yourself?" The group began to laugh and some of them, "Oooo." The man that stood in front of her, who seems to be the leader, laughed, "This girly thinks she can take me on." The group roared into laughter again.

Hiei leaped from building to building until he heard laughter in a nearby alleyway. He usually would have ignored any noisy humans and was about to keep going until he heard a very familiar voice, one that made him stop in his tracks, the same stern voice from the very few times he heard it. "If you think I don't have what it takes, why even bother picking a fight with me?" The group laughed again, "She has no clue!" Starlight half closed her eyes, she knew exactly what they were talking about, but the thing is that they still will fight because she will not ever give up until she's dead. The leader of the group came a little closer to her, "A man has special needs, and every now and then, he needs to take care of those needs with whoever passes by, man or woman." This earned a dark glare from Starlight, "Really? I didn't know that a man had special needs that has them raped every person that comes by here." Starlight then smirked with the dark glare still on her face, "I hope it's not contagious or, maybe it is, since there are some many of you cramped in such a small alleyway." The stupid grin on the leader's face disappeared, "Watch your tongue girly, or I'll…" Starlight nodded her head in a mocking way, "You'll do what?" The leader gritted his teeth so hard that it was make someone else wince. He lifted up a fist in the next second and without warning threw his fist directly at her.

Starlight however dodged it and then kicked his leg up, tripping him so to make him land face first into the ground. She gave a smirk, "That has to be embarrassing." The group looked down at their boss then looked at her, "If that is all, then I'll be on my way." Another man put his hand on her shoulder, "Wait, you're not going anywhere." Starlight immediately grabbed the hand after he spoke his words and turned it very harshly that she would have broken it if she turned it anymore. "Keep your hands to yourself." Starlight then sends a kick that knocked him out and landed next to his boss. That's when the group surrounded her. Hiei didn't move from his spot where he looked down upon the scene, he wanted to see what she could do in a real fight than from her training.

Starlight tripped another member of the group with a punch delivered to his face right after he hit the ground. Another member came running towards her with his fist raised. She noticed and death gripped his hand before turned him then kicked him towards the others. As she did that, a man came from behind her which she didn't notice. He grabbed her from behind then held her tight, "Hey, I got her!" The remaining conscious members cheered but when, the guy holding Starlight, looked at her eyes, he saw something he'll never forget for the rest of his life.

Looking directly at her eyes, he saw that her eyes have changed from being black to amber wolf eyes. She was looking directly at him that gave him the chills, but then she glared at him which made him go extremely cold. A second too late, he tried to warn the others approaching them but they didn't hear him. Starlight jumped up, bringing her body up a couple of feet off the ground before gathering some strength, gripping the guy's arms and when her feet touched the ground once again she brought him up and over her own body, tossing him at the small approaching group. They didn't have time to move out of the way when they saw one of their own men literally flying at them. Starlight smiled cruelly as they collided into each other with force that probably would kill most, "Had enough?" Starlight's stern voice said as she straightened up and faced the remaining group that sat up. One guy, that was the only one able to stand up spoke, "Hell no, you need to pay for what you did!" Starlight let a laugh, "Me? You guys are the ones that started this in the first place. If you learn to leave people alone then misfortune won't happen to you." The same man that stood up, growled at her, "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Starlight smirked, "I know who I'm not."

The man growled again and came running at her at full speed. One of the other men still on the ground, tried to stop him but he didn't listen. Once he was close enough, Starlight pulled back her right arm and sent her palm straight out right on top of his chest. Upon impact, the man lost all of his air which caused him to kneel a bit before coughing, "Stop this now and you won't get hurt anymore." The man looked up at her, "Never!" Starlight let a wolf's growl pass her lips as she glared down at him, "You're one persistent son of a bitch. You should know better when to quite while you still have a life to live." The man laughed at her, "As if I can go back to the life I once had." Starlight still glared at him, "Is that so? Well then…" Starlight grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, also grabbing belt around his waist, she surprised everyone including Hiei, who is still on top of the building, as she lifted up the biggest man of the group, "You should start a new life…" Starlight then turned and threw the man above herself into the dumpster with the lid shutting closed, "in the dumpster." She turned back to the men on the ground, "Do any one of you want to continue this?" The entire remaining men shook their heads fiercely while she approached them, "Then get the hell out of my way." They scrambled out of her way but a couple of them run into trash cans, one falling inside it and the other tripping over a previous fallen trash can. Starlight didn't seem too bothered by it for she continued to walk on down the alley without a second look back.

When she finally exited out of the alley, she leaned against one of the walls. A minute later, she opened one of her side pouches, pulling out a small watch, she looked at the time, "Damn, that took more time that I wanted to." She replaced the watch back in the pouch. "You know you could have just run from them if you didn't want to fight." Starlight smiled, "Yes, I could have, but what fun is it if I didn't give someone a beat down once in a while? I just wanted to show them that they can't just do whatever they please, especially with a saying, 'You can't judge a book by its cover.'" A chuckle was heard, "I think I can agree with that." Starlight closed her eyes, "I didn't know that you watched the whole thing, Hiei." The next second, Hiei appeared in front of her, "I was masking my energy. How did you know I was there?" Starlight opened her eyes, "Your smell. I senses have increased greatly, but I still have to get used to them." Starlight looked back down the alleyway she came from, "It was kind of hard to fight in there with the stinky smell of trash everywhere." Hiei, noticing the stern voice of Starlight's was gone, looked at her, "Really, you could have fooled me." Starlight shrugged, "I guess I'm a good actor, or was it actress?"

Hiei turned away from her, "I can care less. What I really want to know is what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Starlight smiled, "I can ask the same thing for you." Hiei turned back to her, "I might answer, if you give me yours first." Starlight sighed, "I'm patrolling around the streets, looking for that beast and a wolf that have appeared. I'm not sure how to say this but I'm just going to spit it out." Starlight took a moment to breathe, trying to relax herself from the fight in the alley, "I believe the beast and the wolf are together and they don't seem very normal. In fact, I believe they are monsters and they have a reason for appearing. All I'm trying to do is find out the reason." Hiei turned fully around towards Starlight, "How can you be sure that the animal that bitten into Kurama's hand wasn't an ordinary animal?" Starlight tilted her head a bit, "Well, that's a bit hard to explain…well maybe not…" Starlight got off the wall, "Okay, you see, I can hear animals when they talk, whether to each other or to me, I can hear their voices and I can also talk to them, but when I tried to talk to that animal, It didn't speak a word, even though it was growling." Hiei glared at her, "What does growling have to do with them talking?" Starlight sighed again, "If an animal can growl, they have a voice, but this one didn't speak, not even one single word." Hiei chuckled, "Are you sure they just didn't ignore you?" Starlight sighed again, "No, I'm sure of it. Every animal can't help but be surprised to hear a human speak the language of the animals, but this one seemed mute, like it couldn't even speak if it wanted to."

Hiei didn't say anything for a moment or two before speaking again, "And what of this wolf you're looking for?" Starlight walked a couple of feet before stopping and looked at him, "The wolf has that beast's scent on it. It's not strong but still there." Silence set in upon both of them until Starlight spoke again, "So will you give me an answer?" Hiei looked directly at Starlight, "I wanted to be outside for a while." Starlight accepted the answer and took a step before looking back at him again, "Would you like to accompany me? It's better to be with someone than being alone. I can also be quiet if you like." Hiei glared at her.

"So where is Fenrir?" Hiei asked as he walked next to Starlight, but not too close. "My father was with me earlier until he passed out on me." Hiei looked at her from the side, "I thought you said monsters are stronger than anything else in the three worlds." Starlight nodded, "Yes, well, my father passed out due to the usage of the training shadows in my training. Apparently, monsters weaken faster if they use energy instead of their own special abilities. And since I'm have been training for the past couple of weeks, it finally took its toll on him." Silence fall upon the two as the continued to keep walking around, until Hiei found another question to ask, "You still call Fenrir, a monster wolf, your father?" Starlight looked at him again, "Yes, it just…feels right. It probably has to do with what my grandfather is…but I'll get into that later." Once again, silence came upon both of them. They kept walking for an hour or two trying to find anything but this night seems not to be their night when something caught Starlight's attention…

She suddenly stopped in her track which made Hiei stop, "What is it?" Starlight didn't answer right away but she did look at him. He kept looking at her as she quietly sniffed the air, "I am smelling that scent again…the scent of the beast. It's close." Hiei relaxed a bit for a second he thought that she smells his… A black wolf jumped out in front of them with his teeth bared and growling. Starlight positioned herself in an annoyed stance, "I thought that was you, wolf. Still carrying the she-wolf's scent I see." The black wolf began snarling at her, "You do realize that you are just a slave to her, right?" The black wolf snarled again, "So you do know." The black wolf didn't stop snarling but it calmed a bit. Starlight straightened herself up, "The curse on you will disappear when she is killed. You'd just have to turn on her and then you can go back to your family." The calmness of the wolf disappeared the next second, _"How can I go back to my family when she killed them all? I have nothing left to go back to and that's why I serve her! At least I have someone to be with even though I'm treated as a pet and a slave!"_ Starlight closed her eyes, "Then can at least tell me what's she's planning to do?" The black wolf laughed, _"As if I'll tell you anything!"_ Starlight drew her blade, "I can ease your pain, if you give me an answer." She then held up her blade, slightly turning it so that the moonlight shined off it. The wolf calmed immediately and stood with his legs close together, _"You would do that for me, if I give you an answer?"_ Starlight nodded her head, "Yes, what she did was not right and you should return to your family in death if you let me end your life for you, since I know that you can't do it yourself. The curse she placed on you is very strong and it's hurting you because it keeps you away from your family." The wolf took a couple of steps towards Starlight, _"Are you joking?"_ Starlight pointed her blade towards the ground at her side, "I don't joke about things like this." The wolf took a couple of more steps towards her, _"Will it hurt?"_ Starlight stayed where she stood, "It will for a little while, but it will faded when your soul leaves your body."

The wolf walked closer to Starlight but when he finally thought that he can rest for eternity alongside his family _her_ voice invaded his thoughts, _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ He looked down at the ground, 'Leave me alone bitch!' _"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the one who gave you the power that you have."_ He began growling, 'I don't want it!' He could hear her chuckle, _"That's just too bad. I was beginning to think of release you for your services, but now I see I have to put you fully under my control."_ His growls grew intensely as he tried to fight her off with all his might but he could feel her power slipping into him, controlling every part of his body. He also knew if she did that, he'll won't ever control his body ever again and watch as she makes him do her bidding.

Starlight noticed that something was very wrong when the black wolf stopped in his tracks and began growling again. That's when she felt it, powerful energy from a monster of half animal half human. She briefly looked back at Hiei, "You might want to stand back. I'm not sure what _she_ going to make him do." Hiei looked at her as she said 'she' in a very hate filled voice and did as she said, taking a couple of steps back. He normally wouldn't take orders from someone like her but there was something that she is aware of than he didn't know. Starlight took a step towards the black wolf with her blade still at her side.

The black wolf began to tremble badly which made Starlight became cautious of him. He then stopped trembling and stood still. Starlight took this as a sign to not move from her spot while she waited for the wolf to say something. She lowered her head, trying to look at his face but he was hidden from view. A moment or two later which seem like an hour, he began raising his head. Starlight did the same thing but also noticed the wolf had his eyes closed. This made Starlight take a step back and lower herself in a defensive stance, her blade readying to strike if need be. The next moment, the wolf opened his eyes and what Starlight saw made her growl as a wolf. The black wolf's eyes weren't his…but the she-wolf's…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**Chapter 6**

Sorry about the long wait. I had a lot to think about…but no worries. Here is that chapter I've known you've been dying to read. Enjoy.

Starlight let out a wolf's growl, "I see you won't let him sleep. Is there anything left of you that is, human, She-wolf?" A chuckle left the wolf's jaws, _"It seems my presence was found out after all. I knew you would figure out that I was lurking about, Monster Keeper."_ Starlight raised her blade in a very threatening way, letting out another growl, "What do you want, She-wolf?" The she-wolf chuckled again, _"You haven't figured that out yet, good, that gives me time to do what I need to do."_ Starlight stayed where she stood, still growling, "What the hell are you talking about she-wolf?" The she-wolf let out a laugh, _"You'll see within time, but first…"_ The next second, She-wolf ran at full speed towards Hiei. Starlight sensed something was going to happen and she was right, but it surprised her a bit that the beast went for Hiei instead of her. She moved at the same time as the She-wolf began to ran, so when the creature jumped up, meaning to sink her teeth into Hiei's neck, Starlight was in a position where she could only hit her and not Hiei.

Hiei was completely off guard for he didn't expect the animal to come running at him. He would have moved out of the way with his speed but he couldn't take his eyes off the She-wolf's red/orange fiery eyes… He was sure the wolf would sink its teeth into him but that's when there's a flash of white light that hit the animal from the side which made it land twenty feet away from him. Hiei looked at the direction where the light came from, seeing Starlight standing there with her arm outstretched from herself, palm open, leaving the impression that she was the source of the blast.

A whine of pain left the beast's jaw as it got up, catching Hiei's and Starlight's attention, _"Damn it. Why do you always have to interfere, Keeper?"_ The she-wolf said when she was able to fully stand up once again, she snarled viciously at Starlight while glaring. Starlight finally straightened up, making sure to hide her blade out of the She-wolf's view, just in case…, "It's because I have too. Monsters like you, She-wolf, are not supposed to exist. You see, what you have in your blood is what made you what you are, without it, you'll be a plain human." She-wolf kept snarling, _"What's your point?"_ Starlight briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them again she glared directly into the She-wolf's eyes, "You're abusing your power as a monster. You need to be put back in your place, animal." This time the She-wolf laughed, _"What do you know about abusing power? You're not even a monster to know about our power."_ Starlight held no expression on her face, "You may be right about that, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how _true_ monsters really are." This angered the She-wolf to the point where she came running towards Starlight, teeth baring meaning to do damage.

Hiei watched the thing called "She-wolf" run past him as if he wasn't there and headed straight to Starlight. He didn't see her attempt to move out of the way as the animal came dangerously close to her. Hiei didn't know what to do, he could go help Starlight but he wasn't sure if the animal would turn on him if he tried to interfere. But looking at Starlight's face, he could see her slightly smiling.

She-wolf jumped up, ready to sink in her teeth into Starlight's neck, but she couldn't do anything when she suddenly saw a shimmer of something metallic.

Starlight thrust up her blade right into the black wolf's body, hoping to kill it from its misery but unfortunately her blade was a little off, missing organs as it went into the body but it would do significant enough damage to hopefully kill it from blood loss. She-wolf let out a loud whine of pain for the first time in her life from some human. Starlight thought it was a good chance to send another energy blast into the wolf again since she caught the she-wolf off guard. Storing energy back into her hand once more, Starlight then put her hand right on the beast's chest, making the animal fly right off the blade and a landing a few feet away from where it first landed. As soon as the animal was off her blade, Starlight went to stand next to Hiei, making sure the wolf wouldn't attempt to attack him again.

Hiei briefly looked at Starlight as she stood next to him, seeing a look of annoyance in her eyes. A whine of pain and a growl of anger left the beast's jaws as it tried to get up, looking at Starlight, _"Damn you! It'll take about a week for this slave to heal fully and I can't wait that long."_ Starlight raised her blade in front of her face, "Hey, make it easier for yourself and give up what you plan to do, or I will have to destroy you." The she-wolf let a few chuckles leave her jaws, _"I won't give up my dream that easily, and I don't have to listen to you, you're not the boss of me."_ Starlight lowered her blade a bit, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm actually a boss to you in one way or another, just not direct, otherwise I would know what you're planning." Another vicious growl left the She-wolf's jaws when she was able to fully stand up again. That's when Starlight noticed her eyes; the She-wolf wasn't looking at her so she followed her gaze until she looked at Hiei. The very second she looked back at She-wolf, the animal's eyes glowed yellow, staring right into Hiei's eyes.

Hiei could've looked away but still couldn't move his eyes away from the She-wolf's. When her eyes started glowing he felt strange, like his life was draining away with just her stare…

Hiei saw a brief shine of moonlight on something metallic from the corner of his eye before a blade went right in front of his eyes, breaking the connection with the She-wolf's eyes. With the strange feeling gone and panting, he looked over at Starlight. He noticed she was glaring with a slight glowing in her eyes from the moonlight. "I have no idea what you were doing to him or what type of werewolf you are, but I don't like it. And don't ever think that you'll always get what you want." She-wolf growled then she laughed, _"But I'll always get what I want."_ Starlight then shot a dagger at the possessed animal. It dodged but another dagger was thrown at it and it dodged once more. Then it was a flash of white light and looked up at Starlight. Its eyes widened when it saw Starlight holding a bow and an arrow drawn, ready to fire.

The first shot Starlight fire was more like a warning shot rather than a shot to kill. The arrow landed really close to the beast's front left paw nipping the fur just a smidge. The she-wolf lifted her paw out of shock a second later, _"You…!"_ Then she began to laugh, _"You've missed me."_ Without out warning, the second arrow went right into the beast's upper thigh on the right hind leg. That's when Starlight lowered her bow a bit, "I can assure you that I won't and will not miss ever again, besides that first shot was a warning to you, but I can see that you are not so smart after all." This earned a growl from She-wolf, _"Fine, have it your way…for now, but I will continue this another time."_ With that, the she-wolf took off running towards one of the buildings. Starlight raised her bow once more, shooting a third and final arrow that got the animal in the side, stunning her a few seconds before heading towards the building again. Once getting a few feet away from the build, She-wolf jumped more than half-way up, running the rest of the way up to the roof of the building and disappearing without another word.

"Damn, I did miss the heart that time." After saying those words, Starlight looked at Hiei, "Are you alright?" Hiei turned slowly towards her, "I'm fine." Starlight came closer to him, "Are you sure? You look pale." Hiei clenched his hands, "I said I'm fine!" Starlight froze in her spot, not from fear or shock, but to keep a safe distance between them for his comfort. He looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes. Starlight quietly sighed as she looked up where the she-wolf disappeared before looking back at Hiei, "If you're sure you're fine, then I'll be going. My father might have a fit if he wakes up without me around. Be careful heading home." Starlight turned to leave when she heard something she thought she would never hear from the one that doesn't make apologizes, "I'm sorry." She stopped again, turning slowly. Hiei finally looked up at her, "I…" Starlight smiled, "Don't say anymore, I know." Hiei looked at the smile on her face, seeing it was gentle. "Hn, then don't speak of it, ever." Starlight smiled more, "Of course not. I can't even image myself doing that. I promise." He watched her as she sheathed her blade at her side and then revert her bow back into a light that went into her body. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay?" Hiei nodded his head, "Yes, I'm fine." Starlight still kept the smile on her face and nodded herself, "So are you going to be heading home?" Hiei turned slightly away from her, "Why do you want to know?" Starlight shrugged, "Just asking." Starlight then looked up at the sky before turning away, "Well, I'll be seeing you soon, I guess." Hiei smirked, feeling better now, "Well, you are part of the team, so you'll be seeing me sooner than you think." Hiei turned to look back at her as she did, "Even if I don't want to." Starlight just laughed. As Hiei flitted away, Starlight picked up a very familiar smell. She looked up, 'That scent…it couldn't be, could it?'

"Are you finally satisfied?" Blacky said as he slumped on the floor, glaring at his so-called master. Maya looked down at her bloody black wolf, "No, not just yet, but I did find something very interesting." Maya walked to one of the windows of an abandon building, looking outside at the moon, "I just have to wait, a little bit longer for my plan to be put into action."

A few days passed, until its Saturday again, with Starlight preparing for a fight with the She-wolf but today she could relax for a bit, but Daylight thought she could use some fun, "No, I'm not going." Daylight smiled, knowing that Starlight won't give up easily, "Come on, little sister. You need to have fun once in a while." Starlight glared at her, "I said 'no'." Daylight looked back at the others behind her for help. Yusuke wanted to laugh but instead said, "Come on, Starlight. Lighten up a bit." Starlight leaned against a wall with her legs outstretched and one over the other, "Do any of you understand the word 'no'?" Kuwabara looked at Daylight, "Is she always a party pooper?" Daylight crossed her arms, "Sadly yes, and at times like these, I do this," That's when Daylight grabbed one of Starlight's ankles and pulled, "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? Quit it!" Daylight dragged Starlight onto her back and kept pulling, dragging her across the floor, "Stop it! Let go!" Daylight smiled as everyone watched, "Nope, not until you agree to go with us." Starlight let out a wolf's growl with a matching glare at Daylight again, "If I agree to come with you, would you leave me alone after that?" Daylight's smile widened, "Of course." She then dropped Starlight's ankle. Starlight let out another growl when she realized she was outside on the porch of the temple. Starlight glared at Daylight again as she sat up, "Fine, but leave me out of everything, alright?" Daylight smiled innocently at Starlight, knowing she finally won against her, "Sure." Starlight stood, dusting herself off. She turned to Daylight still glaring at her, "So when are we going?" "In an hour or two..." Starlight nodded, "Okay, but you can't tell me what to wear." Daylight kept smiling, "Okay. I won't say a thing."

An hour went by so that's when Daylight went looking for Starlight. She found her sitting next to Fenrir, who is still asleep from the very night; he fell unconscious, with Ghost lying nearby Fenrir. Starlight looked up at her when she spoke, "It's time to go." Starlight looked back down at Fenrir, "Do you think he will be okay?" Daylight smiled, "He'll be fine, besides Ghost will be with him." Ghost snorted, "And who says I'm staying here all night long with him." Daylight looked down at him, "What? It's not like you do anything around here except sleep, lay around, eat, sleep some more, lay around more, and your other business, repeat, etc., etc…except I don't see why you have to do the last one because…you're dead." Ghost growled at her, "You very well know the reason why. My master, Starlight here, gives me her power so I can become flesh and blood, in other words, I'm mortal, living, even though I can't die again." Daylight growled before Starlight raised her hands, "Enough you two. Let's go, Daylight, before it gets any later." "I agree, and Starlight, try to have fun." "I'll try." Starlight said while getting up before realizing whose voice it is. She looked down to see Fenrir, barely lifting his head, looking up at her, "Father, how are you feeling?" Fenrir let out a deep breathe, "I feel better." Starlight began to kneel but Fenrir stopped her, "No, go with your sister. You need to get out of the house once in a while, so go." Starlight nodded before following Daylight outside into the setting sun's final light.

After arriving at the place the gang pointed the direction to, everyone stood in front of it with Starlight feeling uneasy. When everyone finally stood in front of the entrance doors, Starlight thought she found a chance to disappear with Yusuke and Kuwabara noticing. They grabbed her arms and pulled her back, "Hey, let go or you'll experience pain like never before." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, but Yusuke spoke first, "That won't work on us." Kuwabara laughed more, "We got that enough from Hiei that your threat is nothing more than a bluff."

The guard that is stationed at the entrance looked at the two young men that were dragging a girl that was sure putting up a mini fight with the other two. The girls giggled a bit from watching Starlight put up a struggle against Yusuke and Kuwabara that wasn't much good. Kurama leaned down towards Hiei's ear, "Remind you of anyone?" Hiei laughed, "Yes, but they are going to have a tougher time with her than they would with me, since she can put up at fight." Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged Starlight closer to the group but they were stopped. They couldn't drag Starlight any closer and to their surprise Starlight was making them stop. She stood her ground with her legs as they tried to pull her again. The group watched as Starlight then began to pull Yusuke and Kuwabara back. She pulled them back enough to make them lose their balance and almost threw them against the wall, "Ha, see, you can't make me do anything. What the…?!" A blindfold covered Starlight's eyes and lost her senses for a brief moment, at that time Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed Starlight and began to head towards the club again. The guard looked over at one of the girls after taking his eyes off the group of trio once again as the girl started growling, "Is she going to be okay?" Botan laughed, "Yes she is. She's just not used to coming to places like these." The guard looked back at the trio, "Okay, if you're sure…" He then opened the door and watched them go inside. The guard looked carefully at the still blindfolded girl as she was dragged inside, but he shivered when he heard her growl one last time. It didn't sound…natural at all. It sounded like it should have been an animal making that sound but… He shook it off, 'Maybe it's just my imagination, that's what I get for staying up for more hours than I should. Mom was right…'

Once inside, the blindfold was removed from Starlight's eyes, "Well, we can see that you're enthusiastic about coming here." Starlight looked up and saw Botan and the others standing around her, "Well, Daylight knows I don't go to places like these," Starlight crossed her arms and sighed in defeat, "but I guess I can't complain about that now." Daylight smiled, "See, this place isn't so bad." She waved the blindfold back and forth in front of Starlight's eyes. Starlight glared at her, "Rotten sister." Daylight smiled, "Come on, we're here." Starlight yawned, "Yeah, yeah."

So there Starlight sat at the booth watching the others have fun. Don't get her wrong, she likes to have fun once in a while but right now is probably not the best time... She also is more of a fighter than a lover and would rather train or fight than have a time of her life, then again she will have fun on very rare occasions, especially when everyone least expects it.

After a few dances, the group, or at least some of them, came back to the booth, talking excitedly and surprisingly…loud. No one seemed to notice that Starlight cringed, put her head down, and tried to cover her ears, trying to ignore the sounds. Hours passed with the group coming and going from the table to the dance floor and back again, with Starlight just calmly drinking from her soda. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara came back to the table with the exception of their dates who excused themselves to the ladies room. Yusuke sat down next to Starlight on her left with Kuwabara on her right. Starlight noticed a strange look in their eyes when she looked at them from her left to her right. She then blinked, looking straight forward, "What do you want?" Yusuke grinned, "Don't you want to have fun?" He asked as he put his arm around Starlight's shoulder. "Yeah, you look pretty lonely all by yourself," Kuwabara added, doing the same as Yusuke. Starlight pulled their arms off of herself, "No, I don't want to have fun. And I don't really care at all if I'm alone, or even how I look. Besides, I don't mind being alone anyway." Yusuke gave a laugh, "Gee, when Daylight told us earlier that you're like this, I didn't think you would be this tough." A smile appeared on Starlight's face, "In all the years I lived, everyone I met says the same thing."

The smile then soon disappeared from her face and began to stare straight into the group on the dance floor. The silence and frown didn't go unnoticed by Kuwabara and Yusuke, "What is it?" "What's wrong?" The stillness disturbed them more than her silence because she wasn't even moving an inch and it looked unnatural as well as the staring. Both boys looked in the direction she's staring at, but didn't see anything unusual. Yusuke looked back at her, "Starlight?" She didn't answer or even moved at the question up until Kuwabara nudged her arm with his elbow. That did the trick to bring her out of her state; she blinked a couple of times before looking at them, "Huh?" "Is something wrong?" Starlight looked back out at the dance floor before looking at Yusuke, "No, but I think I should go for a walk. See you around the dance floor." And with that she got up and left, without saying another word.

Keiko and Yukina came to the table right when Starlight left, "Is everything okay?" Yusuke put a grin on his face, "Yeah, Starlight said she got a cramp in her leg and needed to walk it off." Keiko looked in the direction Starlight went, "Are you sure she's okay?" Yusuke laughed again, "Yeah, she can take care of herself." Kuwabara gave Yusuke a confused look, and whispered, "Why did you tell her a lie?" Yusuke glared at him, "Because, stupid, I don't want her to worry about anything, if it's nothing to worry about." Kuwabara glared back at Yusuke, "Yeah, if…"

Starlight walked around the dance floor, listening to the songs blaring above, ignoring some idiots, dodging a collision, and looking at some of the clothing on others as she walked by. She then began thinking about what she felt earlier when she looked into the dance floor, 'Something doesn't feel right…it felt like she was…nearby…' She was so into thought she didn't see Daylight leaning onto a railing with Hiei next to her, so when Daylight grabbed her shirt by the collar she choked Starlight out of thought. "You should know that you shouldn't ignore your big sister." Once Starlight calmed down her coughing, she glared at Daylight, "And you should know that you're not supposed to choke your younger sister." Daylight smirked and crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah, you big baby." Starlight growled at her, "Why you…!" Daylight's face, then became serious, "Have you seen Kurama around?" Starlight paused, "What?" Daylight looked over Starlight carefully, "You heard me. Hiei can't find him." Starlight opened her mouth to suggest something but Daylight stomped out her idea before she can speak, "Yes, he used his Jagan, so don't ask." Starlight then looked up at Daylight, "Hey, why are you saying it out in the open." Daylight closed her eyes, "Your brain must not be working today. We are speaking in our own tongue, but I guess you didn't notice." Starlight looked in a different direction, "Yeah, I guess I forgot."

Daylight put one of her hands on Starlight's shoulders, "But I'm serious, have you seen Kurama?" Starlight shook her head, but then a thought came into her head again, "But…I did feel something off a couple of minutes ago. Did you feel it too?" Daylight looked straight into Starlight's eyes, "I thought I was the only one that felt that." Starlight looked into the dance floor again, "How long ago did Kurama go missing?" Daylight looked into the same direction, "About a couple of minutes ago." Starlight looked up to the second floor, "I'll go up there and see if I can spot him on the dance floor down here." And just as Starlight was about to go Daylight grabbed her collar once again when Hiei spoke, "I see him. He's right there…" When Daylight and Starlight looked to where Hiei said, they couldn't help but stay silent when they saw Kurama dancing with Maya. And it wasn't a simple or complicated dance; it was actually more of a seduction dance. Maya's hands slipped under Kurama's shirt as his hands went up her thighs.

Both sisters briefly looked at each other before looking at Hiei. And what they saw made their eyes widen, tears gathered in his ruby red eyes, "I knew this relationship was too good to be true." And with that Hiei wiped his eyes, ran from the scene and out of the club. Daylight was now starting to hate that girl, glaring at Maya as if she was next on Daylight's killing list. She didn't look at her sister as she spoke, "Starlight, go to Hiei. It's not safe for him to be alone, and take him home, if you can." Starlight shivered at Daylight's cold voice, "I'm on it. No need to tell me twice." And with that Starlight left to go find Hiei as Daylight headed to the dance floor towards Kurama and Maya.

Hiei didn't care where he was heading, only to get away from the scene he saw before him a couple of moments ago, but it didn't go away. The image seemed to be etched into his brain, more tears came to his eyes that threatened to fall but he wouldn't have it, he never cried before and never will. But…there was that one time when he did…when he was almost rapped by Daylight's and Starlight's adopted brother, Kyle. The memory gave him chills, he didn't want something like that to happen every again, and Starlight, she was willing to protect him at all costs and may even destroy her brother to do it. The thought of Starlight protecting him like that, put Hiei at easy, but just a bit. He leaned against a wall, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Being distracted as he was, he didn't see three people coming his way, "What do we have here?" Hiei looked up to see three teenagers, all male and taller than he was, "Leave me alone." All three laughed, "What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" Hiei glared at them, "I'm not in the mood." The three laughed again, "Hiei thinks he can tell us what to do. This is just too funny." The realization kicked in when Hiei heard his own name. He looked up to see the three again, "You're not human." The three laughed again, "Wow, you're slower than we expected or…something is off here."

Hiei prepared himself for a fight against the three strangers, drawing energy into his right hand. One of the strangers looked at the one in the middle, "Will you be needing any help, brother?" The middle one laughed, "No, I don't think I'll be needing help." The other two laughed and drew further back behind their brother. The demon looked Hiei up and down then smiled, "You're wearing human clothes, and I have to admit that you look pretty good in them." Hiei clenched his fist making flames burst out, smirking when the demon showed fear, "Hn, if you like that, then how about this?" The demon seemed caught off guard by Hiei as he came in to deliver a punch to the face. But it was short lived as the flames suddenly went out.

Hiei was shocked for a brief moment, a moment the demon took the opportunity of. He grabbed Hiei's wrists and pinned him against the wall. The demon laughed again, "Looks like you don't have the energy to hurt me or my brothers, but something about you seems really off." The demon looked at Hiei up and down once more, "You should have enough energy to fight since it seems like you haven't been in a recent fight…unless…" The demon smiled, "Excuse me for a second." The demon then went closer to Hiei's neck and hair and took in a deep breath. Hiei became totally uncomfortable with the whole thing but there was not much he could do with his lowered energy. When the demon finally pulled away, he cracked up laughing, "I don't believe it, but it does explain why you have low spirit energy." The other two demons became curious, "What is it brother?" "What did you find interesting?" The demon turned to his brothers, "You're not going to believe me when I tell you." Hiei then began to struggle as the two brothers looked at each other before smiling back at their other brother, "Try us."

Before the demon, that held Hiei against the wall, could say anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Excuse me, but can I have a word with you…laughing hyena." Being called a hyena was one too many buttons for this demon's nerves as well as his brothers. So when he turned around to face the person who called him a hyena and teach them a lesson, but instead he came in contact with something else, a stomp to the face with enough force to make him crash into a heap of trash and a dumpster. Hiei didn't see much of anything except for seeing the demon landing into the trash. When he turned to look at the person who did that to the demon he found a small surprised, "Starlight?" Starlight smiled at him with a nodded.

The demon let out an angry growl, "Who the hell are you?" Starlight smiled more, "Me? You don't want to know, but I should say that I'll be the one to pummel you to the ground." The demon growled even more, he then looked to his brothers, "Get her!" Starlight cracked her knuckles as the two other demons surrounded her, "This will be fun." One of the brothers tried the get Starlight from behind but instead she moved out of the way and delivered a spin kick into his back making almost collide to his brother but he didn't miss the second. The two went into the trash. The last brother looked at her nervously with Starlight noticing, "What you're not scared of a girl are you?" The demon yelled as he tried to hit Starlight with a punch to the face but he proofed to be no match for her. Starlight made a series of punches to his chest and stomach and then sends him flying into his brothers.

After being squished under his two brothers, the demon pushed them harshly off of him and came towards Starlight. When she attacked him, the two other brothers covered their eyes at the brutality that she distributed onto him and once again he went flying but into the dumpster with the lid closing once he was in. Starlight gave her own laugh that make the two younger demons shiver, "Now that's what I call taking out the trash." She then looked at the two demons still in the trash, "I suggest that whatever happened here stays here. Is that understood?" The two nodded then opened the lid of the dumpster to look for their brother and was greeted with a horrid smell that was enough to make anyone sick, disgusted, they closed the lid again. Starlight silently laughed at the scene then turned to Hiei, "Are you ready to go?" Hiei looked up at her and nodded. He didn't care where he went anymore as long as he's with someone he knows. They both turned to leave when Starlight turned back to the demons fussing over about who is going to take their brother out of the dumpster, "Oh, I also want you to tell your brother that he will not ever speak of whatever he found out here, otherwise he will not be known as a man ever again." And with that Starlight gave them a smile that would make the devil run for the hills.

When Starlight and Hiei came back to the club, they stood on the outside. Starlight then looked over at Hiei as she wiped her hands with a cleansing cloth, wiping the grime the demon had on him that transferred over to her hands. Hiei didn't look up at the club but at the ground, his eyes hidden from Starlight view. She took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" Hiei then looked up at her as she asked another question, "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He shook his head and looked away from her again. That's when Starlight looked up at the sky for a moment before turning to look at Hiei again, "Why don't I take you home?" Hiei looked at her again but didn't say anything as she continued, "It's really late and I highly doubt you're going back into the club…unless I'm wrong?" Hiei shook his head once more. Starlight slightly smiled, "Then let's go."

Starlight took another breath while stopping at a traffic light. She looked over at Hiei. He had been quiet even since Starlight saved him from the demons in the alley. As the traffic light became green, Starlight drove on but looked over at Hiei again as a familiar scent hit her nose. Starlight came to a stop at another traffic light and shook her head, 'No, It's not him.' She smelled the air again and found the scent is still there, then looked over at Hiei again, 'Then again, I always find the scent when he's around.' Starlight closed her eyes, 'But how can that be? Oh…wait, I read about something like this, but it only happens to a very specific and rare race…which one was it again?' Starlight started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel which made Hiei look at her. 'What was the rare race again? It shouldn't take me this long…'

"Starlight…" Starlight didn't seem to hear Hiei, so he spoke a little louder, "Starlight…" She still didn't hear him. Hiei glared, he hated the drumming she was doing with her fingers, but he hated being ignored even more, "Starlight!" Starlight jumped hitting the horn in the process. She turned to Hiei with a semi-shocked look on her face. Hiei looked at her expression and smiled, a little, "The light turned green, unless you're waiting for the next century." Starlight gave a small laugh of embarrassment, "Sorry, I was thinking about something." Hiei settled back in his seat, "I can tell, you didn't react the first two times I called your name." Starlight gripped her hand tightly on the steering wheel, "I'm sorry." She looked over at Hiei again, "Hiei…well," She took in a breath to calm herself, 'I can't believe I'm going to ask such a question.' Hiei looked at her, "What?" Starlight kept her eyes on the road, "Are you pregnant?"

Silence was the only thing that greeted her. Starlight winced, 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt. He probably thinks I'm crazy…which probably is better than the state I'm going to be in…dead.' Starlight took a chance to look at Hiei but didn't find what she was expecting. Hiei's face softened, relaxed in his seat with a hand on his belly. Starlight was speechless, for a moment, "Wow, um…congratulations. I thought you're going to think I'm crazy." Hiei smiled, "You are crazy." Starlight laughed, "Well than…crazier." Hiei laughed this time with Starlight looking back on the road, "Wow, how far along?" "Almost five months." "Five months? Then that means you…oh." Hiei blushed, "Yes and don't say it." Silence went between them until Starlight cracked a smile, "Was it your first time?" Hiei blushed more, "Of course it was, you knew that, why should you ask?" Starlight laughed, "I know, I'm just messing with you, besides you look different when you blush." Hiei growled, "Shut up." Silence met them again. Hiei looked over at Starlight, "How did you find out?"

Starlight looked at him, "Your smell told me." Hiei glared at her, "Don't lie to me." Starlight closed her eyes very briefly, "I'm not lying to you. My sense of smell picked up on your scent and that's what told me that you're pregnant, but I have to admit it was surprising." Hiei looked out the window, "Surprising in what way?" Starlight smiled, "I thought it was one of the girls but to find out it was you," Starlight laughed out of nervousness, "It's just amazing!" Hiei looked back at Starlight, "I thought Genkai told you." Starlight shook her head, "No, she wouldn't do that." Hiei nodded in agreement, "I know." Silence came between them again. Starlight looked at Hiei once more when she stopped at another traffic light, "But there is still something odd about your pregnancy…" Hiei gave her a worried look, "What?" Starlight gripped the steering wheel harder again, "Normally, a 5 month pregnancy would have you showing right about now, but as you can see, you stomach doesn't show very much," Starlight took a breath and continued, "And your scent gives off very little hint of pregnancy, which of course, is supposed to be stronger than yours right now," Hiei didn't like where this was going, "So what's your point?" Starlight looked at him exactly when the turned green, "Your child knows there is danger around here, and I believe it's trying to protect itself by protecting you."

Hiei stayed quiet as Starlight spoke once more, "That's probably why the She-wolf wanted to kill you." Starlight looked at him, "She's found out about your pregnancy. She most likely found out about you and Kurama. She plans to kill you and your child, so that you wouldn't be in the way when she takes Kurama for herself. That's probably why your child is trying to hide itself." Starlight looked back on the road, "But as long as I live and breathe, I'll do everything to protect you and your child." Starlight glared at nothing in particular while looking at the road, "I don't mean to scare you, but I do want you to be aware of what I found out tonight." Starlight took a turn to the right, "I will make her pay for living."

Hiei stayed quiet as Starlight pulled in front of Shiori's house, "I'm sorry for putting your mind on it but it was something I needed for you to know." Hiei looked up at her, "It's fine, but how…?" Starlight looked at him, "It was obvious when I finally put the pieces together, the smell of her heat, she tried to attack you but instead bite Kurama in the hand, she tried to attack you again in the city, and at the club…" Starlight quieted down, "Wait…if she tried to attack you first, than she already knew about you and Kurama…" Starlight growled, "She's been playing with me." Starlight shook her head, "Whatever, if she wants to play," Starlight gave a laugh, "Then we shall play." Hiei looked at her; he didn't hear much of anything after she had growled. Starlight looked up at him, "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of her." Starlight turned off the car and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Once at the front door, Starlight tapped the tip of her right shoe on the ground and then the left nervously. She didn't exactly meet Shiori the first time; she saw her from a distance but didn't introduce herself, which she got a scolding from her sister later. Starlight nervously took a step back, "Ya know, I think I should go back home. It's really getting late and I didn't tell my father that I'll be out this late." Hiei grabbed her shoulder, "Don't think you can run from this. You owe me an apology and what better way to make up for by meeting Shiori, Kurama's mother." Starlight gave a weak smile, "Yeah, but I don't think she'll…like me since I didn't talk to her the first time I've seen her." A moment later after Hiei knocked on the door, Shiori answered, "Hiei, your home." Shiori put her arms around him and gave him a squeeze. Hiei by now is used to it and returned the hug. She may not be his real mom but she's better than nothing.

When Shiori pulled away, that's when she noticed something, "Where's Shuichi?" Hiei looked quickly to the side, trying to make up something, "He's with the others, because I wanted to come home early…" Shiori gave him a look that told Starlight that she can see that something was wrong, but a moment later, she gave him a smile, "Alright, come inside." Starlight can see that she took in the lie and let it pass, that's when Shiori finally spotted Starlight standing a foot away from them. Starlight apparently took a step back when Shiori hugged Hiei and seemed to be easing away very slowly, but when Shiori's eyes lay upon Starlight, she froze with her eyes widening at the same time. Shiori looked at her carefully, "Who are you?"

Starlight gave an awkward smile that made Hiei cover his mouth with his sleeve to prevent from laughing. Starlight then bowed slightly, "Hi, I'm Starlight Nightwolf. I'm one of the new members of the team and I'm sorry for not introducing myself before." Shiori lifted up her chin to get a better look at her. She could see the dark eyes and hair Starlight possesses as well as the feathers. Shiori gave her a smile, "So you're Starlight," Shiori laughed, "Daylight told me all about you, but she didn't mention the wild and untamed eyes you have." Starlight gave her a funny look, 'Wild, untamed, where'd she get that from.' Starlight finally spoke, "Excuse me, but why did you say that?" Shiori gave her a bigger smile, "That's because you do. You may have dark eyes that only show life, but to me you have eyes that are a part of you that has not awakened yet, like a young wolf pup." Starlight gave a weak smile, "She told you everything." Shiori cocked her head to the side just a bit, "Well not everything. She did mention that you wouldn't want anyone to know about your family until you can trust them. To tell the truth, I am really interested in your family, so if you could, can you tell me when you are ready to tell the others." Starlight gave a bigger smile; "I'll be happy to Mrs.…uh…," Shiori couldn't help but laugh, "You can call me Ms. Minamino, many of the others do so." Starlight smiled, "Is it alright if I call you Miss. Shiori? I feel a lot more comfortable that way, since you're so young looking and pretty." Shiori slightly blushed, "Yes that will be fine with me."

Starlight kept looking around in the living room, looking at every detail and occasionally hidden dust bunny. Hiei watched Starlight until Shiori came back with some drinks and a plate of brownies, "So, Starlight, how old are you?" Starlight cocked her head to the side, "I'm two thousand nine hundred and seventy-five years old." Shiori nodded her head, "Daylight did say that you both were that old but I couldn't tell if she was joking or not." Starlight bowed, "Yes, my sister can be quite confusing for some who is not used to her humor." Shiori smiled and laughed, "She said the same thing for you." Starlight looked up, "She likes to tease me as well." Shiori looked at her, "She's just showing you that she loves you." Starlight smiled, "But she does so a little too much." Shiori laughed again, "Tough love." Starlight nodded in agreement. A moment later, Shiori looked up at a clock in the living room and looked at Starlight, "Is it alright if I turn on the T.V." Starlight taking at drink from her cup nodded again. Shiori then grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. _"We're sorry for interrupting this program, but we have breaking news about another body found that is linked to a series of murders. We advise that the images we're about to show is very graphic and may be disturbing."_ A second later, image after image was shown as the person spoke. Starlight glared, knowing very well who is responsible for the murders. _"If anyone has any information about these murders, call any of the numbers listed below."_ Another voice on the T.V. announced that they'll return to the showing program. Shiori shook her head and clicked to a different channel.

Starlight finished her drink and her last brownie, "Thank you, Miss Shiori. I enjoyed the tea and brownies." Shiori smiled, "You're very welcome Starlight." Starlight then stood up, "I'm sorry but I must go. I have to get back at Genkai's place and turn in for the night." Shiori looked over at the clock, surprised by what time it was before standing up herself, "But that's a long ways off. You can stay here for the night." Starlight put up her hands, "Oh no, I can't do that. I feel like I'm intruding." Shiori smiled while shaking her head, "Nonsense, I will not have you drive from here at this time of night. And you are not intruding. Oh, I better get the guest room ready." Starlight put her hands down at bit as she watched Shiori walk away. "Miss Shiori…" Starlight stood there for a second before hearing Hiei laugh, "She's not going to take 'no' for an answer." Starlight looked at him with a smirk of amusement, "Sounds like my sister." Hiei laughed again.

Starlight sat back down at the couch and looked at Hiei, "You're not going to tell that…you know…?" Hiei looked at her carefully, "Why should I do that?" Starlight looked directly at him, "She needs to know." Starlight looked towards where Shiori disappeared, not seeing any sign of her, she turned back to Hiei, "She's the grandmother." Hiei glared at her, "I don't have to tell her if I don't want to." Starlight frowned, "I think you should, especially when there is danger around, and even more so, when you and the _other_ is a target." Hiei glared at her some more, but deep down he knew she was right. Nobody knows of the child's existence except for Genkai and Starlight, and trying to keep it a secret while your own life as well as the life of your child is in danger will not end very well. That's when Starlight shook her head and shrugged, "Well, if you really want it that way, then I won't push you; it's really up to you anyway." Starlight picked up her empty cup and got up to get some more tea, but stopped short and looked at Hiei, "Would you like me to get you some more tea?" Hiei handed her his cup as he munched on his tenth brownie without saying a word which Starlight nodded in understanding.

When Starlight came back she handed Hiei his cup while he finished chewing his thirteenth brownie, Shiori smiled at her, "Okay, the guest room is ready." Starlight nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Miss Shiori." Shiori smiled again, "Not a problem." Starlight and Shiori talked, while Hiei added a couple of things every now and then, until Starlight asked to use the phone. And at that exact moment the phone rang. Shiori stared at it for a moment before saying, "I wonder who would be calling at this time." She put her tea down and picked up the phone near the kitchen door, "Hello?" Starlight, from the distance on the couch, could hear the voice on the other line, "Oh Hi, Milady Shiori, how ya doing?" Starlight put her palm against her face, knowing who exactly it is. Shiori blushed at the title given to her, "I-I'm doing fine. Is there something I can help you with?"

Shiori, hearing Daylight chuckle, sees her smiling, "Why, yes, Milady, yes you can." Shiori blushed again, "Is Hiei and my sister there with you?" Shiori turned to look at Hiei and Starlight, seeing them still sitting on the couch where she left them, "Yes, they're with me." Daylight sighed, "Oh good, I just want to make sure that they're safe. I also want you to keep my sister there, if you can, I don't want her driving when she's tired." Shiori smiled, "Don't worry about a thing. I'm not letting her leave this house tonight." Starlight then cracked a smile in amusement, "I'm Miss Shiori's Prisoner, I'm being held captive in a loving home." Hiei had to cover his mouth to keep from laugh and Shiori laughed. Daylight, on the other line, heard what Starlight said, "Yep, that's her. May I speak to her?" Shiori calmed down her laughing, "Yes, you may." She then turned to Starlight, "Starlight, your sister wants to talk to you." Starlight drinking from her cup again, nodded, and went over to her after putting her cup down. Shiori handed her the phone and went to sit down next to Hiei again.

Starlight set the phone next to her ear, "Hello?" Daylight smiled, "So, Milady Shiori is holding you captive, huh?" Starlight smiled, "She's like you, won't take a 'no' for an answer." Starlight leaned against the wall as Daylight laughed, "Yes well, what I really called for is to tell you to stay there and watch over Hiei." Starlight quickly looked up to look at Shiori and Hiei to see if they were looking at her, when she found they weren't she closed her eyes, relaxing her body so it wasn't readable to what she was feeling as Daylight spoke, "There is something really funny about that girl, Maya. And I'm starting to believe you." Starlight lightly sighed, "It's about time." Daylight heard the annoyance in Starlight's voice; it was very light but there. "I'm sorry…I mean…it's just that she's was Kurama's childhood friend and to have someone like that to betray them…" Starlight sighed again, "That's the thing 'was' a childhood friend and things change especially when they're given something special, they abuse it." Starlight went silent for her words to sink in for her sister. Daylight sighed, "I guess you're right…" Starlight kept her eyes closed, "Where are you going to sleep?" Daylight perked up again, "Shizuru and Kuwabara have a spare room that I can sleep in, and so, I'll be staying there." Starlight listened to the background and heard blaring music, "I see you are still at the 'place'. When are you leaving?"

Daylight smiled, "In a little bit, Kurama is trying to figure out what happened before and after I slapped him across the face." Starlight tipped over and fall onto the floor, "You WHAT?!" Shiori and Hiei looked at her the moment she hit the floor. Daylight stayed silent for a moment after hearing a thud, then spoke when she heard Shiori's voice on the other end, "Starlight, are you okay?" Starlight laughed, sheepishly, "Yes, I'm fine." Shiori spoke again, "Are you sure?" Starlight sat up, "Yes, I leaned too far and fell over." Starlight laughed again. Daylight chuckled a little, "I'll talk to you about it later. You seem to be really tired." Starlight looked at the phone, "No wait, I'm not done talking to you." Then there was the dial tone. Starlight pulled it away from herself and looked at it with half-lidded eyes, "And she hung up on me."

Starlight still sat on the floor as she leaned against the wall again. 'This is great, just freakin' great.' Shiori looked over at Starlight on the floor, "You can go ahead and make the call you wanted to earlier." Starlight looked up at her, "Okay, thank you." Starlight dialed the desired number and waited…

Genkai finished eating her food along with Ghost and Fenrir. Earlier, Fenrir tried to get up and walk, but failed when his legs wouldn't support him. Genkai sensed his distress and helped him by giving him some herbs to restore his strength. A minute or two later, he was walking around like he normally did. After that, Genkai made some dinner and put some out for both animals…monsters. They may not look like very good company but it was better than being alone in a home that can't return to the normal loneliness it once held. Genkai smiled when both Ghost and Fenrir thanked her for the food. That's when the phone rang. Genkai got up from her seat and picked up the phone once she reached it, "Hello?" Starlight smiled weakly, "Hey, Genkai, how are you?" Genkai heard Starlight's voice was a bit weaker than her normal voice, "I'm fine." Starlight smiled, "That's great. My father and Ghost haven't caused you any trouble, have they?" Genkai smiled, "No, actually they are very good at keeping me company. Oh, yes, I have given Fenrir some herbs to give him some strength."

Starlight stretched out her legs a bit, "Thank you, I'm glad that I've left them with you. I didn't want you to be alone anyway. I mean, you're probably used to all the noise the gang makes that it probably feels lonely being there with no sound other than the sound of crickets." Genkai became a bit puzzled by Starlight's words, "Now why are you worried about an old lady like me?" Starlight gave a weak smile, "I would like to think of you as my grandmother. I actually didn't get to know either of my grandmothers on my dad's or mom's side. They died before I was even thought of. So, I think of you as a grandmother, but…if you're not comfortable with it, I understand. I won't think of it anymore."

Genkai smiled, "It will be fine. Yukina thinks of me the same way, don't worry about it." Starlight smiled, "Okay, thank you." Starlight slowly began to stand up, "I also wanted you to know that I'll be staying at Shiori's home tonight. And if you could, tell my father the same." Genkai looked over at Fenrir, "I'll do that." Starlight smiled, "Thank you again. Goodnight, Genkai." Genkai smiled, "Goodnight."

Starlight hung up the phone and returned to the couch. After finishing up her tea, Starlight thanked Shiori for it and went to the room that she'd have prepared.

Shiori began to pick up the cups and tray when Hiei took some of the cups, silently offering to help. Shiori smiled and nodded at the help and went into the kitchen with Hiei following close by. Moments later, Shiori barely finished washing the dishes when she took a chance to look at Hiei. She could see that he was holding something back, like the lie he told her earlier, "Is there something wrong, dear?" Hiei jumped a bit, looking at her, "Why do you ask?" Shiori gently sighed, "I can tell. If there is something bothering you, you should say something. It's not good to keep it all bottled up all the time." Hiei looked at the ground, 'Should I tell her?' Shiori looked at him for a moment longer, waiting to see if he said anything, if not, she would leave the situation alone, but then…

Hiei looked up at her, "I…I would like to say something but…I'm not sure how well you will take it." Shiori gave Hiei a caring look, "I really would like to heard it, whether I like it or not." Hiei looked at her nervously, "Could we go sit on the couch, before I begin?" Shiori nodded, "Sure we can." Hiei and Shiori came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. Hiei took a deep breath before he spoke, "I lied to you when you asked about your son and that I said I wanted to come home." Hiei looked up at her, seeing a small smile on her face, "Yes, I knew you lied to me but I didn't want to bother you about it unless you wanted to tell me." Hiei nodded in agreement, "Yes, well the reason I lied to you was…" Hiei stopped, he didn't want to tell Shiori that her son was dancing with Maya in a way that was so unusual, but that was not the only thing that was bothering him…

Shiori waited for Hiei to continue, she knew that Hiei didn't open up to people so easily, it even took him a while before he could trust her, and patience with him, she found was most important. Hiei wasn't even sure he should continue, but he felt one of Shiori's hands gently touched his own, so he continued, "Kurama was dancing with Maya in a way…that told everyone that saw them…that they were lovers…and I couldn't help but run from that." Shiori wrapped her arms around Hiei so fast that he didn't know what happened until he heard her heart beating in her chest, "Did he really do that?" Hiei didn't dare answer her with words so he nodded instead. "So that is why you came home much earlier than expected." Hiei nodded again. Shiori hugged Hiei closer to her body, 'Looks like I'm going to have a serious talk with Shuichi when he gets home.' Shiori and Hiei stayed like that for a few more minutes longer until he shifted in her arms that she pulled him away, "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Hiei paused, 'Should he tell her about the child growing in him?' Shiori saw a small curious blush go across his features that puzzled her. Hiei was going to say 'no' but Shiori spoke first before he could, "You know, you've been eating a lot more than you usual do and…" She smiled as she added, "you've been craving that 'sweet snow' more often than usual as well, especially my chocolate one." Hiei blushed a bit more as he looked up at Shiori, 'Did she know?' Shiori smiled even more, "Are you by any chance…pregnant?" Hiei went very red, 'She knew!?' Hiei couldn't say anything so he nodded. Shiori hugged him more, "I'm so happy for you." Hiei finally found his words, "How did you know?" Shiori loosened her hugged a bit, "Well, truth be told, Yukina told me that there might be a chance that you could hold a child in your body because of your mother but it was a 50/50 chance of it happening, so I tried not to get my hopes up too high." Hiei looked up at her, "She really told you that?" Shiori smiled even more, "Yes, and since you're a rarer kind of demon than Yukina, it's hard to tell what will happen."

Hiei looked at her more, "What do you mean by not getting your hopes up too high?" Shiori was a bit caught off guard by his question, "Oh, well, another truth to be told, I want grandchildren." Hiei went deep red again, "Really?" Shiori gently laughed at the blush, "Yes indeed. I wanted my son to give me grandchildren before I died, so that's why when you two went to America to meet your new team members –" Hiei cut her off, with the deep blush still across his face, "That's why you gave him permission to…?" Shiori smiled even more with Hiei blushing even more if possible, "Yes." Hiei allowed Shiori to hold onto him a while longer, he never felt this comfortable in all his life…but Kurama…

Hiei closed his eyes, "Mom…?" Shiori was surprised at the title, but accepted it with all her heart, "Yes dear?" Hiei hugged Shiori, "Please don't tell Kurama about the child. I don't want him to know yet." Shiori returned the hug, "Sure thing dear. I won't say a thing, I promise." A few more minutes later, Hiei went to bed while Shiori stayed up to wait for her son and she didn't have to wait long as the front door opened.

Shiori stood by the doorway as Kurama stepped through the door. Upon looking at his mom's face, he knew he was in trouble. Shiori cleared her throat as she watched her son take off his shoes, "So what's with this thing I heard from Hiei? You dancing with Maya in a way that I'd never have thought you ever would?" Shiori's calm, deadly voice like ice made Kurama shiver in fear as she spoke, "Can you clear this up for me?" Kurama dared not to move from his place, "I…" He had to choose his words very carefully or he'll really get it. "I made a very big mistake and I will never do it again." Shiori tapped her foot on the ground with her hands at her hips, "A big mistake indeed. Did you know that Hiei…" Shiori closed her eyes as she lowered her voice, which was rising do to her anger, "was very upset when he came home. He didn't show it but I have felt it."

Kurama lowered his head, "I'm sorry, mother." Shiori almost glared, "Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one that felt betrayed, nor am I the one that needs apologizing to." Kurama kept his head low, "I understand, mother. I will apologize to Hiei." Shiori shook her head as she spoke again, "Not right now you're not. You'll be sleeping on that couch tonight." Kurama closed his eyes in defeat, "Yes mother." Shiori took in a breath to say one more thing that needed to be said, "I did not raise a son to act this way, so you better think about what you've done to Hiei and think of a way to apologize to him in the morning, got it?" Kurama nodded, "Yes mother." Shiori turned and faced the stairs as she spoke in the same icy tone one more final time, "Goodnight, Shuichi." Kurama looked up at his mother as she ascended the stairs, "Goodnight mother."

Kurama took a breath and let it out slowly, he has never seen his mom so angry with him in his life, much less the icy tone of voice she used on him, but he knew he deserved what he got from her, especially what he did to Hiei. Kurama lay down on the couch, replaying the whole event, 'First, there I was with Hiei, then…what happened? The next moment, I was slapped hard across the face from Daylight's hand.' Kurama touched his cheek, wincing a bit, it still hurt. 'Wait, there was a smell, then that's when everything went blank from there. What happened during that time?' Kurama turned over, 'Daylight said I was dancing with Maya in a seduction way but I remember nothing about it… But if it was true, how am I ever going to apologize to Hiei?' Sleep started to take over Kurama's mind, 'Hopefully I'll think of something in the morning before he wakes up.'

Hiei ran past many trees in a blur as he was looking for Kurama. He knew he seen him walk in the forest not a moment or two ago, 'Where could he be?' After a minute of running, he finally could feel Kurama's spirit energy. But as he came closer, he felt something he shouldn't have. Someone else is with Kurama. As Hiei approached closer, he could hear what they were saying, "Why do you like him so much, he isn't female." Kurama's voice answered, "I don't really know." The girl's sounded familiar as she spoke again, giggling first, "Then why not leave him and come with me?" Kurama's voice was heard next, "Maybe I should." Hiei stepped out from behind a tree and saw Maya cuddling Kurama. Both, however, didn't seem surprised to see him though. Maya pouted, "Aw, he ruined the moment." Hiei ignored her and looked at Kurama who seemed to be in a daze, which made Hiei look back at Maya, "What have you done to him?"

Maya smiled, "I have done nothing to him. But I should ask you that, he used to like me before he met you, you damn forbidden child." Hiei's eyes widened, "How would you know what I am?" Maya gave a sarcastic smile as she approached Hiei, "Everyone knows about the Forbidden Child, a child that should never exist or be spoken of." Maya then circled around him, "It was a shame you weren't made into a female, and maybe I would have accepted that he choose you, but then again, I'd probably kill you anyway." Maya laughed again, "Of course, not really by my hands." Maya went straight back to Kurama, "Come on, Shuichi. Let's go find a more private place." Kurama smiled, "Lead the way."

Hiei tried to reach out for Kurama but he disappeared as if he wasn't there to begin with, but Hiei didn't care he wanted to get Kurama away from the girl with all he had. So he ran straight ahead, but no matter how fast he was or how far he went, Kurama was nowhere to be found. He soon stopped by a tree to catch his breath, but he wanted, no needed Kurama, but the feeling of losing him was increasing, then there was a sudden pain from his stomach. The pain was short lived but it felt more like a sign that something was coming and dangerous at that. Hiei drew his sword as his free hand went to his stomach, protecting the child within. Looking around to see if he could spot any movement, then he heard Starlight's voice from earlier, "There is something I forgot to mention before, since your child wants to protect you, you'll feel a sharp pain but it is only temporarily, that is when there is danger nearby, so pay close attention to your surroundings when this happens."

There was a rustle of leaves in a bush nearby but when Hiei looked at the bush, it seemed undisturbed. A whoosh of wind was heard and more rustling of leaves, everywhere he turned to look at the bushes, all of them seemed undisturbed. And then, there was nothing, no sound of any kind, until he felt the breath of something behind him. Hiei dared not to look but he needs to attack the thing in order to protect himself and his child. With that thought in mind, he turned and swung the sword to hit the thing but it wasn't there, only bushes. That's when growls were heard behind him again, this time he moved fast enough to see what it was…but looking at him chilled him. It was the black wolf again, with the burning eyes of the She-wolf, only this time it was covered in blood at the snout and front paws; it smelt of human blood, its victims. The beast took a step towards Hiei as he took two steps back. The black wolf let some snarls and growls before launching itself at Hiei. He moved out of the way in time to see it jump off the trunk of the tree and right in front of him again. Moonlight pierced through the clouds above, revealing that the black coat was covering in nothing but blood that shimmered in the light.

Hiei drew back even more with the wolf approaching him. It looked bigger than it did before, more muscular and taller. This was making Hiei nervous, if it did manage to get bigger, it would do some serious damage to him if it got ahold of him. Starlight's voice was heard again, "Unlike you demons, monsters have no laws or rules that bound them, so they can do what they please. And depending on what they are, they can do an extraordinary amount of damage without any trouble. Also, you demons have a limited amount of spirit energy, which means for the monsters, that they can keep attacking you until you run out which makes it easier for them to kill you, for they do not possess spirit power."

Hiei had two options, get killed by this thing or make a run for it and maybe, just maybe he can out run it. Hiei flinched a bit when he felt movement inside his stomach. He closed his eyes, knowing that running was his only best option, for the sake of his child. Hiei glared at the drooling dark beast before him and shot a blast of fire at the beast's eyes, hoping it would give him some time to get away from it. As soon as the fire touched its eyes, Hiei took off in a blur into the trees, but soon afterward Hiei heard a growl and a howl from it. A minute went by but Hiei dared not to look back, fearing the worse it he did.

Another minute went by but Hiei didn't slow down. The only thing he could hear was the rustling of leaves that he brushed passed as he went. That's when he heard something that made his heart sink, heavy paws hitting the ground just right below him. Distracted by the sound, Hiei made a mistake of stepping on a weak branch, which snapped under his weight. He soon fell to the ground on his back with pain shooting straight to his stomach and color spots in his vision. Hiei let a groan pass his lips as he sat up and looked around for the pursuing beast, but when it was nowhere in sight, he stood up while checking with his Jagan to see if his child was okay. When everything checked out, Hiei let out a silent sigh of relief but even that was short lived as a deadly growl was heard. Hiei looked up to see the black beast appear from behind the tree he fell from.

Hiei shivered when he looked at the beast in the eyes. They seem to be burning more than ever and this time looked directly at him. "What do you want?" Hiei spoke those words as steadily as he could with fear creeping into him once again. The beast stopped a few feet in front of him, seemly to be caught off guard by the sudden question. Then, it opened its jaws a couple of inches, _"She wants you dead so she can take him for herself."_ Hiei tried not to shiver as he spoke again, "Why can't she just take him?" The beast walked to the left as it spoke but stayed at the same distance, _"She can't take him, not unless the thing that bounds him to you is dead."_ Hiei took a step back, fearing the answer, "What thing?" A laugh left its jaws, _"Why, the one young one in your belly, of course. In our nature, if you want someone else's mate, you have to kill their mate and the young if there is any, even the unborn ones."_ Hiei put his free arm around his stomach with his blade pointed out at the beast, "I'm not going to let you kill my child." The beast walked to the right, _"I'm sorry but the boss has her orders and I must follow them."_ The beast stepped towards Hiei, _"And her orders say to kill you and your unborn child!"_ And with that, the beast jumped at him. Hiei moved out of the way, swinging his sword at the same time and hit the right eye, cutting directly into it. The beast howled with pain but it was soon turned into a growl and faced toward Hiei.

Now blind in one eye, the beast glared at Hiei with a laugh, _"She is going to like this, how you fought so hard but in the end, no matter what you do, you'll never make much of a difference."_ Hiei gave a glare himself, "I don't care what she likes. She is not going to win." The beast laughed as it jumped at Hiei again. This time Hiei cut into the beast's side and moved out of the way as the beast's body came down. The beast became annoyed and bit down on Hiei's sword with its jaws as it was pulled out of its freshly new wound. Hiei and the beast struggled in a tug of war with the sword until the beast flung its head so hard to the right that it slipped out and away from Hiei's hand and flew a few yards away from the area where they stood. The beast laughed again, _"I told you that you're not going to win. Give up and accept yours and your child's fate."_ Hiei stepped away from the beast as it approached closer, _"Make it easier on yourself and accept your fate."_ Hiei shook his head, tears coming to his eyes, "No, I'll never let you kill my child!" The beast jumped at Hiei once more. Hiei, caught off guard, was pinned to the ground by the beast. Hiei struggled but he couldn't move very much with his wrists pinned to the ground by the beast's bloody front paws as where his legs with the back hind legs.

Hiei struggled even more when the beast's face came closer to him, sniffing him before licking his eyes of wet tears. Hiei let out a sound of disgust from it and the smell of the beast's breath. The beast pulled away, looking Hiei over for a moment or two. Hiei opened his eyes to look at the beast as it looked over him but his eyes widened when the beast looked down at his stomach. Hiei struggled more fiercely even though pain ripped through him where the beast's weight had him pinned, "No! Leave my child alone! You can hurt me but leave my child alone!" The beast looked up at Hiei once more before ignoring his pleas and bit down into Hiei's belly. The pain that shot through him was too excruciating even for him to hold back the scream that came passed his lips. A scream that was so bloodcurdling that it woke up the three in the house and even the neighbors on either side of the home…


End file.
